FullMetal Lied
by Serleena
Summary: UA. Deux enfants avec des particularités génétiques tentent de survivre dans le monde. Crossover avec Elfen Lied
1. Séparation

**Voilà la nouvelle fic comme vous l'aurez compris. J'ai essayé l'univers alternatif. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont les mêmes personnages mais avec une vie différente dans un autre monde. Ici, certains personnages comme Winry ou les homonculus sont inexistants.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir. Les persos de FMA et les Diclonius ne sont oas à moi, pour toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Village de Resembool.

« Alors Trisha ? C'est pour bientôt ?» demanda mamie Pinako.

La jeune femme qui était destiné ces paroles se retourna. Elle était radieuse, et arborait un ventre bien rond, tendu par la vie qui y nichait. Trisha Elric lui sourit :

« Oui, dans une semaine ! »

Elle continua ensuite son bavardage avec une autre voisine. Aux alentours de midi, son mari Hohenheim rentra. Scientifique, il participait à un programme de recherches sur une nouvelle espèce d'être humains, apparues il y avait à présent quatre vingt dix ans. Ces nouveaux humains étaient appelés les Diclonius. Leur différence résidait dans le fait qu'ils portaient des cornes de chaque côté de la tête. Petites et triangulaires, elles faisaient penser à des oreilles de chat. De plus, ils naissaient avec généralement deux paires de bras transparents, d'une longueur variable et translucides cachés dans le dos.

On appelait ces bras des vecteurs. Ils étaient très résistants et pouvaient soulever de très lourds objets. Les Diclonius s'en servait également comme arme : les vecteurs étaient lancés à une vitesse très élevée et pouvait découper la matière.

Pour le moment, des scientifiques étudiaient ces Diclonius en leur faisant subir des tests qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de tortures. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des enfants de tous âges. Traités comme des rats de laboratoire, ils étaient nus et confinés dans des pièces sans meubles, appelés réservoirs. Hohenheim était le directeur du programme de recherche sur les Diclonius. Il embrassa sa femme qui cuisinait dans le cou, et passa une main sur son ventre arrondi.

« Ta matinée s'est bien passée mon chéri ? » demanda Trisha.

« Si on veut. Nous avons découvert il y a peu que les enfants Diclonius tuent leurs parents à l'âge de trois ans, quand leur bras apparaissent. Cette espèce mets l'humanité en danger. » expliqua Hohenheim en s'asseyant à table.

« Et que faites-vous alors ? »

« Nous essayons d'endiguer la menace. »

Il préféra ne pas lui révéler les termes exacts, à savoir qu'ils tuaient les Diclonius nouveaux-nés. Trisha ignorait également quel traitement était réservé à ceux choisis pour servir de sujet d'étude. Hohenheim se faisait déjà assez horreur comme ça. Si sa femme était au courant, jamais il ne pourrait supporter son regard. L'homme avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de modifier les tests, afin de les rendre plus acceptables.

Mais le président lui avait bien fait comprendre où était son intérêt, ainsi que les risques encourus en cas de désobéissance. Ainsi, il gardait plus ou moins le silence : il parlait un peu de son travail à sa femme, mais à mots couverts.

« Je me demande comment ces gens-là viennent au monde. » reprit Trisha.

« Je l'ignore encore. » répondit Hohenheim.

Pour l'instant, ils savaient les Diclonieus stériles, pourtant comment expliquer qu'il y en ait toujours plus ? Ils avaient bien un mode de reproduction. Restait à déterminer lequel. Hohenheim acheva son repas, avant de se rendre à leur petit salon et de se poser sur le canapé. Trisha alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en face, pour tricoter un peu. Son mari sourit : dans peu de temps allait naître leur premier enfant. Voilà qui apporterait de la gaieté dans sa vie.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle était chez mamie Pinako, Trisha perdit les eaux. Les enfants de la vieille dame, son fils et sa belle-fille, se levèrent en catastrophe. Il fallait immédiatement la conduire à l'hôpital. Pendant que l'homme sortait la voiture, les femmes aidaient Trisha à sortir. Pinako se chargea ensuite d'avertir Hohenheim depuis l'hôpital. Ce dernier arriva en quatrième vitesse.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il affolé.

« Eh bien, elle est en train d'accoucher. » répondit son voisin.

Hohenheim se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Les heures s'écoulèrent, avec une lenteur insolente. Hohenheim tordait ses mains dans tous les sens. Je me demande s'il va retrouver tous ses doigts après ça. Enfin, après un long moment d'attente, une sage-femme sortit.

« Lequel de vous est le mari ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hohenheim leva une main hésitante. Y'a pas à hésiter mon gars, c'est pour toi alors vas-y. Il entra dans la salle. Trisha était étendue sur un lit, l'air heureuse. On lui désigna un petit lit.

« C'est un garçon, mon chéri. » dit-elle.

Le nouveau père sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Souriant, il se dirigea vers le berceau. Mais ... une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Des cornes ... le petit avait des cornes ! Son enfant était un Diclonius.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ... comment est-ce arrivé ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. La presque évasion du Diclonius numéro seize. L'enfant était venu le chercher, en massacrant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Hohenheim revoyait le petit garçon aux cheveux roux, qui tenait la tête d'un vigile dans une main. Un des vecteurs avait alors touché son front. Trisha était tombée enceinte quelques jours après cet incident.

« _C'est donc ça ... il m'a contaminé. Les Diclonius se reproduisent en injectant des infections génétiques. _» pensa-t-il.

« Il est superbe, félicitations ! » dit le fils Rockbell.

Sarah félicita également la jeune maman, et lui demanda comment elle comptait l'appeler. Trisha réfléchit quelques instants.

« Edward. Qu'en pense-tu mon chéri ? »

« Euh ... oui d'accord. » répondit-il, toujours devant le berceau.

Le couple Rockbell sortit de la salle. Le soir venu, Hohenheim se rendit dans la salle où étaient mis les nourrissons. Il approcha du berceau de son fils. Il leva les mains. Il devait le faire ... il le fallait ... autrement le petit les tuerait lui et Trisha. Hohenheim approcha davantage. Puis le visage rayonnant de bonheur de sa femme lui apparut devant les yeux. Non ... elle serait extrêmement malheureuse si son enfant mourrait. Et comment pourrait-il supporter de vivre à ses côtés, en sachant qu'il était l'assassin de leur fils ?

Et puis c'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait été contaminé, pas elle. Hohenheim baissa les mains. Edward vivrait. Mais il faudrait le cacher. Ou bien le donner. Hohenheim soupira. Il aviserait le moment venu. Le couple ramena l'enfant chez lui quelques jours plus tard. Hohenheim regardait Trisha le nourrir, s'occuper de lui, sans pouvoir se décider à aborder le sujet avec sa femme. Cette dernière agissait comme si de rien était, comme si son fils n'avait pas de cornes.

Mais Hohenheim lui, il ne voyait que ça. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, quel danger elles représentaient. Edward grandissait à vue d'oeil. Il était le portrait de son père, avec ses yeux couleur soleil et sa chevelure blonde comme les blés. Edward fêta bientôt ses un an. Hohenheim n'avait toujours rien dit, cependant le temps lui était compté. Et un jour, Trisha fut de nouveau enceinte. La grossesse fut des plus angoissantes pour son mari. Et si jamais elle mettait au monde un autre Diclonius ?

« _Ce sera la fois de trop. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas responsable. Mais si ça arrive, alors je partirais. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec eux sachant que je dois tuer des enfants comme eux._ » se dit-il un matin.

A son travail, ses collègues lui demandaient des nouvelles de son enfant et de sa femme. Ils avaient été contents d'apprendre la grossesse de Trisha pour la seconde fois. Toutefois, ils trouvaient curieux que le père ne monte jamais de photos de son fils. D'ordinaire, les nouveaux pères faisaient ça sans arrêt. Ca en devenait même pénible. Mais avec Hohenheim rien. Il répondait vaguement aux questions, et s'empressait de changer de sujet. Ce qui ne manquait pas de semer le doute dans l'esprit des collègues, quand à la bonne santé de l'enfant.

Un beau matin, vint la naissance de leur deuxième enfant. Un garçon encore. Et ... comme son aîné.

« _Oh non !! _»

Lui aussi avait des cornes. Un deuxième Diclonius. Le petit fut baptisé Alphonse. Pour Hohenheim, c'en fut trop. Dès qu'Alphonse eut cinq mois, il décida de quitter le domicile conjugal. Trisha, qui n'y comprenait rien, demanda naturellement la raison de ce départ.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! » s'exclama Hohenheim.

« Tu parles du fait que nos enfants aient des cornes ? Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change qu'ils vont nous tuer !! Edward le premier puisque c'est lui l'aîné. Dès qu'il aura trois ans ses vecteurs vont apparaître. »

« Ca on n'en sait rien ! Si nous nous en occupons bien, s'ils bénéficient de tout notre amour je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous feraient ça. » protesta Trisha.

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Trisha je sais de quoi je parle. Nous ne serions pas les premiers. » répondit Hohenheim.

Trisha serra les poings. Son époux soupira, les yeux fermés, puis se décida à partir. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Trisha, et roulèrent sur ses joues. Derrière l'angle d'un mur, Edward regarda la porte se refermer sur son père. Al rampa à ses pieds, et jeta lui aussi un coup d'oeil. Il ne vit que sa mère éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Le temps passa, Ed avait trois ans et Al deux. Les petits gambadaient partout dans la maison. Trisha recevait l'aide de ses voisins pour les garder. Mamie Pinako s'en chargeait, et elle non plus ne se formalisait pas de leurs excroissances osseuses. Les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup et adoraient aller chez elle. Elle était leur grand-mère, et eux, les petits enfants qu'elle n'avait pas. Bref en dépit du départ d'Hohenheim, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle étendait le linge, Trisha vit arriver plusieurs véhicules. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa maison. Des militaires sortirent, arme au poing. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il donc se passer pour qu'un tel débarquement ait lieu ? Un homme se présenta soudain à elle. Trisha sut immédiatement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Tout en lui inspirait la méfiance et l'antipathie. Il avait un teint excessivement pâle, des yeux bleus glacés comme la banquise, et un air hautain.

« Bonjour madame, sous-lieutenant Frank Archer. On nous a signalé de dangereuses créatures par ici. » dit-il.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai rien remarqué. » s'étonna Trisha.

« Il s'agit de créatures portant des cornes. Permettez qu'on fouille votre domicile. » reprit le militaire.

Trisha changea de ton. Elle avait bien compris de quelles créatures il parlait. Pas question qu'il les trouve.

« Vous avez une autorisation pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Archer la regarda comme si elle était de la crasse sur ses bottes bien cirées. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ed et Al choisirent ce moment pour apparaître. Ils restèrent interdits devant cet attroupement de gens bleus.

« Maman ? » appela Edward.

« Les voilà ... Capturez-les ! » ordonna Archer.

« NON ! » s'écria Trisha.

Les petits virent les militaires venir droit sur eux. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, ils surent qu'ils ne devaient pas rester dans les parages.

« Courez les enfants, allez vous cacher ! » leur cria leur mère.

Paniqués, Ed prit la main de son frère et ils se mirent à courir. Cependant, ils ne purent aller loin avec leurs petites jambes. Tous deux se sentirent soulevés de terre.

« Lâchez-nous ! Vilain monsieur ! » s'exclama Edward en se débattant.

Al criait. Son grand frère frappait le soldat qui le retenait au visage.

« Lâchez immédiatement mes bébés, espèce de brute ! » s'écria Trisha.

Elle lui flanqua un coup de pied au bond endroit. L'homme relâcha aussitôt Edward, qui atterrit sur ses pieds. Mais les soldats ceinturèrent Trisha. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse. Un soldat la frappa alors au ventre. La jeune femme plia sous la douleur. Ed écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Soudain, la tête d'un des soldats qui retenait sa mère sauta. Avec elle, un geyser de sang. Ed regarda l'autre côté, et une autre tête fut tranchée également.

Huit bras sortirent du dos de l'enfant. Les mains transparentes coupèrent un soldat en deux, une tête à l'autre, pour libérer son petit frère. Ce dernier alla se cacher derrière lui. Trisha regardait effarée son enfant. C'était lui qui faisait ça ? Mais comment ... Les soldats paniqués lui tirèrent alors dessus. Etrangement, les balles paraissaient ricocher sur lui. Il lança deux vecteurs, et trancha les bras qui tenaient les armes. Deux autres vecteurs séparèrent le haut de leur corps du bas.

Les militaires reculèrent. Edward avança vers eux. Il avait un air froid sur le visage. Il ne paraissait plus être le même.

« Allez-vous en. » dit-il.

Archer s'était approché. D'un coup de crosse il assomma le blond.

« Nii-san ! » s'écria Alphonse.

« EDWARD !! » fit Trisha.

De nouveau elle se précipita. Archer se retourna, et lui tira dessus. Le visage de Trisha afficha une expression de surprise, et elle tomba au sol. Alphonse hurla. Un soldat le fit taire de la même façon que son frère.

« Embarquez-moi ça. Et dépêchez vous avant que des civils n'arrivent. » fit Archer en rangeant son arme.

Les enfants furent ramassés, mis dans des cages et dans un fourgon. Direction, le laboratoire où avait travaillé Hohenheim. Ce dernier avait donné sa démission en même temps qu'il avait quitté sa famille. Le directeur vint accueillir les militaires.

* * *

« De nouveaux pensionnaires. » dit-il en se penchant pour examiner les frères.

« Des frères. Le blond a sorti ses vecteurs : il en a huit. » annonça Archer.

« Intéressant. Nous n'avions que des enfants uniques, avec quatre vecteurs. Seul le Diclonius numéro 13 était particulier. »

Les jeunes furent dévêtus, et mis dans un réservoir. Peu de temps après, ils reprirent connaissance.

« On est où ? » demanda Alphonse.

« J'en sais rien. Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à maman ? » renchérit Edward.

Ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus de vêtements. Par réflexe, ils ramenèrent bras et jambes autour d'eux.

« Ed ... maman elle est tombée. Le monsieur tout blanc il a sortit un truc, ça fait boum sur maman. » raconta Al.

Ed écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait qu'on avait fait du mal à sa mère. Soudain, une voix résonna dans le réservoir.

« Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison les enfants. Vous êtes ici pour être observés. Il va falloir être sage les enfants, autrement vous ne rentrerez jamais chez vous. »

« Où est notre maman ? » lança Edward.

« Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous voulez la revoir, vous devrez faire tout ce qu'on vous dit. »

Le haut-parleur fut coupé, laissant les jeunes Diclonius dans le silence et l'interrogation. On les laissa tranquille le reste de la journée. Mais dès le lendemain matin, ce fut le début de leur enfer. Ils furent amenés séparément subir des tests. Ed fut ainsi placé dans une salle, et attaché par les poignets à des chaînes.

« Hé vous faites quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais les gens en blouse blanche qui l'avaient attachés ne répondirent pas et s'éloignèrent. En face lui, Edward vit que quelque chose approchait. Un simple pistolet. On tira une première fois, à côté, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devrait faire. Ed sursauta et poussa un cri quand la balle siffla près de sa tête. Terrifié, le Diclonius vit ensuite une mitrailleuse se pointer vers lui.

« Non ... » dit-il.

Un déluge de feu résonna dans la pièce. Les balles ricochèrent, sans toucher l'enfant.

Ed se servait tout simplement de ses vecteurs pour se protéger. Les bras transparents faisaient mur devant lui. Il envoya ensuite deux vecteurs détruire la mitrailleuse.

« Incroyable. La mitrailleuse était à six mètres. Il a l'air de posséder une longue portée. » dit un des scientifiques.

Ces derniers assistaient au test derrière une vitre. Il fut décidé que le prochain test serait de vérifier la portée des vecteurs d'Edward. L'enfant pleurait à présent, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de subir. Ce n'était pourtant que le début.

Il s'avéra que les frères possédaient chacun huit vecteurs d'une portée de neuf mètres. Alphonse sortit les siens un an plus tard, quand il eut à son tour trois ans. Tout comme les autres Diclonius, ils ne pouvaient bloquer qu'un certain type de balles. Les balles en tungstène ou pour fusil antichar parvenaient à les atteindre malgré leur protection. Les scientifiques leur mirent d'étranges casques censés les empêcher d'utiliser leurs vecteurs contre eux.

Maintenant, leur vie serait là-bas, dans ce sinistre laboratoire haute technologie.


	2. La nuit du diclonius

**La suite, qui est assez sanglante. Mais rassurez-vous, ça va mieux à partir du chapitre 3. IL est temps pour nos Diclonius de découvrir le monde extérieur.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dix ans. Dix ans qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce fichu laboratoire. Edward avait maintenant treize ans, et Alphonse douze. L'aîné était toujours attaché à un poteau, bras et jambes écartés. Al était encore dans le même compartiment, mais ils étaient désormais séparés par une cloison. Al n'était pas attaché, car il était d'une nature plus pacifique que son aîné. Il était près de minuit ce soir là. Des petites veilleuses étaient toujours allumées, pour que les gardiens puissent vérifier que les Diclonius étaient toujours là, et bien attachés.

Soudain, la veilleuse à côté d'Ed s'éteignit brusquement. Ed ouvrit un oeil. Tiens c'était nouveau ça. L'ampoule avait grillé ? Il regarda autour de lui. Les autres lampes étaient éteintes. Plus de courant sans doute, pensa-t-il. Une seconde. Le Diclonius releva la tête. S'il n'y avait plus de courant, ça voulait dire que le système de sécurité ne fonctionnait plus.

« _C'est notre chance. _» se dit-il.

Ses vecteurs sortirent. Les mains tordirent les entraves, les cassèrent et libérèrent Edward. Il se dirigea vers la cloison de son frère. Ses vecteurs se réunirent, et frappèrent violemment le mur. La brique céda. Alphonse sursauta.

« C'est moi Al. Il n'y a plus de courant. Viens on s'en va.» dit-il en tendant la min.

« On va revoir maman ? » demanda le jeune en rejoignant son grand frère.

« Non. Tu sais bien qu'ils nous mentent à ce sujet.» répondit Edward.

Al afficha une mine triste. Durant cette décennie il avait continué d'espérer, de croire qu'en étant sage comme on le lui demandait il reverrait sa maman. Edward avait été plus lucide. Son grand frère s'arrêta devant la porte. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Aide-moi. Seul je n'arriverais pas à casser cette porte. » dit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas enlever ton casque ? » demanda Al.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le porter maintenant. »

Il défit les boucles qui fermaient le casque à l'arrière. Une cascade de cheveux blonds recouvrit ses épaules. Les deux Diclonius utilisèrent ensuite leurs vecteurs à tour de rôle pour créer une ouverture. Au moment où ils sortirent, la lumière fut rétablie.

« Ils vont nous trouver. » fit Al en se rapprochant de son frère.

« Tant pis pour eux. Courage Al, on sera bientôt libres. »

Un groupe de gardiens venus voir si tout était en place croisa leur route. Edward lança aussitôt ses vecteurs. Le sang éclaboussa tout autour. L'un deux lança tout de même l'alerte :

« Les Diclonius dix neuf et vingt s'échappent ! AAAAARRH ! »

Sa main venait d'être coupée. Deux mains lui entourèrent la tête, et la broyèrent.

Un gardien pointa son pistolet. Edward lui dessina un grand sourire vertical : de la tête aux pieds. Les autres firent feu. Une partie des vecteurs d'Edward bloqua les balles, pendant que les autres se chargeaient de dépecer les malheureux. Le Diclonius ne s'était pas arrêté de marcher. Il arriva devant un ascenseur.

« Vas-y Alphonse, entre. » dit-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, le responsable des recherches rassemblait des hommes. Depuis la salle de surveillance, il suivait la progression des fugitifs. Un groupe fut posté devant l'ascenseur. Prêt à accueillir les jeunes.

« Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils s'échappent. » dit-il.

« Monsieur, quelqu'un arrive. C'est la nouvelle assistante. Elle va se trouver sur le chemin des Diclonius. » informa un vigile.

« Merde ! On peut l'appeler ? »

« Non. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Quelqu'un ordonna de tirer. L'intérieur de l'ascenseur fut mitraillé. Cela n'empêcha pas Ed de sortir, son petit frère derrière lui. Les balles tombèrent au sol. Toutefois, il s'arrêta devant le groupe de gardes, plus important que le précédent. Son regard froid toisa les hommes massés devant lui.

« Nii-san. Il y a quelqu'un à gauche. » annonça Al.

« TIREZ ! » fit un garde.

Ed jeta un oeil sur sa gauche. L'assistante regardait la scène apeurée. Un vecteur l'attrapa au cou. Ed la souleva et la planta devant lui. La malheureuse se retrouva fusillée. Une main fouilla les poches, trouvant un cutter. Il fut envoyé direct trancher quatre gorges d'un coup net et précis. Un stylo alla ensuite crever un oeil, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la cervelle.

« Ne bouge pas Aru. Le temps de faire le ménage. » annonça Ed.

Le cadavre de l'assistante fut lancé sur les gardes. Puis Edward fonça littéralement dans le tas. Ses vecteurs entaillèrent tout autour de lui. Alphonse le regardait faire avec anxiété. Tuer ça n'était pas pour lui.

« Le plus jeune est isolé, attrapez-le ça calmera l'aîné. » ordonna le responsable.

Alphonse vit ainsi arriver un autre groupe. Il recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Le Diclonius avait peur, très peur.

« Nii-san ... » appela-t-il.

Mais son appel, lancé d'une voix normale, fut couvert par les cris des vigiles que massacrait Edward.

« NII SAN !! »

Le blond stoppa net, et se retourna. Son petit frère était maintenu contre un vigile, un pistolet contre la tempe. Ed plissa les yeux, qui prirent un éclat métallique.

« Tu tente quoi que ce soit et je lui troue la tête. Celle-là il ne pourra pas la stopper.» avertit un garde.

Ed serra les dents. Il fit face aux gardes. Il fallait trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Pas questions qu'ils retournent dans le réservoir. Les frères Elric ne voulaient plus subir ces tortures qu'ils appelaient tests. Ils ne voulaient plus souffrir.

« _Ils ne sont pas loin. Je peux les atteindre. _» pensa Edward.

Al baissa les yeux. Son frère l'emmenait vers la liberté, mais à cause de sa faiblesse ce beau rêve ne se réaliserait pas. Une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait pas, et il était en train de tout gâcher. Sauf si ... cette idée le répugnait, mais là ça devenait urgent. Il ferma les yeux. Allez un petit effort. En plus son grand frère serait sûrement content et fier de lui. Alphonse inspira puis ... il y eut un bruit indéfinissable.

* * *

Toujours est-il que tout se passa très vite. Tous les gardes autour d'Alphonse tombèrent en morceaux. Ed écarquilla les yeux. Son petit frère tremblait comme une feuille.

Edward se précipita vers lui et le serra.

« Nii-san ... je les ai tué ! » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ils allaient te faire du mal. Je suis fier de toi Al. » dit Edward.

Enfin fier était un bien grand mot. Le blond disait surtout ça pour calmer son frère. Il le prit ensuite par la main, et ils se mirent à courir. De son côté le responsable des recherches lâcha un juron retentissant. Sa tactique n'avait pas marché. Il avait cru le cadet totalement incapable de tuer. Les Diclonius se rapprochaient de la sortie.

« Très bien ! Aux grand mots les grands remèdes. Appelez l'escouade Delta 7. »

« Bien monsieur. »

La fameuse escouade déboula. Tous ses membres étaient équipés de fusils antichars. Ed les vit arriver et les reconnut. Il les avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Ces soldats surentraînés était composé de gens qui n'avaient pas peur du sang. Et peu importe qui se trouvait dans leur champ de tir. Le Diclonius déglutit, puis fit demi-tour en courant.

« Nii-san qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On n'a aucune chance contre eux. » demanda Al.

« Je sais ! Je réfléchis. »

Pour le moment, il leur fallait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et l'escouade Delta 7. Les Diclonius s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Edward entendit l'escouade se rapprocher.

« Il faut qu'on les piège. J'ai une idée. » dit-il.

L'escouade ralentit à l'approche de l'angle de mur. Deux d'entre eux vérifièrent que la voie était libre. Ils firent signe à leurs collègues de passer. Toute l'escouade s'engouffra dans le couloir. Le piège d'Edward se referma. Le Diclonius était collé au plafond, suffisamment haut pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Deux de ses bras le maintenait en l'air. Il lança les six autres contre l'escouade Delta 7. Un des soldats braqua son fusil vers le blond.

Ed se laissa tomber brusquement au moment où le coup partit. Le blond courut en avant pour éviter les gravats. Ses deux vecteurs libres attrapèrent deux pierres au passage. Il fracassa la tête de celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. L'autre pierre perfora le thorax d'un autre soldat. L'escouade fut bientôt décimée. Alphonse redescendit du plafond. Il retrouva son frère. Maintenant, plus rien ne les empêcherait de sortir de cet enfer.

Ils reprirent leur course. Le responsable ne savait plus quoi faire pour les retenir.L'escouade avait été son dernier espoir. Si eux n'étaient pas parvenus à les arrêter, alors rien ne le pourrait.

Une porte se présenta aux frères Elric. Cette fois, elle pouvait être actionnée par un levier. Alphonse se chargea de l'ouvrir. Elle menait bien vers l'extérieur. L'air froid de la nuit surpris les Diclonius, habitués à la température permanente du laboratoire.

« Allons-y petit frère. » fit Edward.

« Oui. » acquiesça Alphonse.

Ils mirent un pied dehors. Ils se trouvaient encore dans l'enceinte du bâtiment scientifique, mais un simple grillage les séparait encore du monde libre. Ils traversèrent la cour. Les vecteurs d'Alphonse déchirèrent le fer entrecroisé. Cette fois ça y était, ils étaient libres. Tous deux continuèrent néanmoins à courir dans la nuit.

* * *

Un seul mot d'ordre occupait leurs pensées : s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Pour le reste, ils aviseraient plus tard.

Les Diclonius entrèrent dans une forêt. Ils arrêtèrent de courir. La forêt leur offrait une relative sécurité. Maintenant, ils devaient trouver un endroit où finir leur nuit. Mais dans le noir, c'était impossible.

« Tiens regarde grand frère : on va dormir sous ce buisson là. » dit Alphonse.

Edward hocha la tête. Tous deux se glissèrent sous l'épais feuillage. Ils s'installèrent aussi bien que possible, et fermèrent les yeux. Harassés par cette évasion, ils ne furent pas longs à trouver le sommeil. Mais quand le jour se leva, il fallut bien repartir.

« J'ai faim. » fit Al.

« Moi aussi. Mais il n'y a rien à manger ici. Quand on sortira de la forêt ça ira mieux. J'irais nous chercher à manger, et de quoi avoir chaud.» répondit Edward.

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment dans les bois. Puis une route se présenta à eux. Al suggéra de la suivre, ils finiraient bien par arriver dans un endroit avec d'autres personnes. Deux heures plus tard se dessinèrent des habitations. Les Diclonius appréhendaient toutefois de rencontrer d'autres humains. Ceux qu'ils avaient connus jusqu'ici n'avaient pas été des plus aimables avec eux. Tous les humains étaient-ils méchants ? Les frères Elric arrivèrent près d'un cours d'eau.

En le suivant, ils débouchèrent sur un pont.

« Bon, on va se mettre là le temps qu'on trouve ce qu'il nous faut. » dit Edward.

« Dis grand frère, tu va encore tuer des humains ? » questionna Al.

« Pas s'ils ne m'attaquent pas. » répondit Edward.

Alphonse parut rassuré. Ils avaient déjà commis suffisamment de meurtres. Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir. Edward dut donc remettre à plus tard ses recherches. Il vint s'asseoir près de son petit frère. Ils avaient froid, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud.

« Dis nii-san, ils vont sûrement nous rechercher. » fit Alphonse.

« Je sais. Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici longtemps, à moins de trouver une bonne cachette.» répondit Edward.

Le blond aimerait bien rentrer à Resembool. Mamie Pinako avait dû se faire du souci pour eux. Ils pourraient aller vivre avec elle, ou bien dans leur ancienne maison. Là-bas ils seraient tranquilles. La pluie tombait avec force. Les frères Elric songèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu depuis des années. A vrai dire ils avaient même un peu oublié ce qu'était la pluie. Alphonse se demanda même d'où toute cette eau pouvait bien venir.

L'averse dura bien une heure et demie. Les deux Diclonius avaient très faim. Edward se leva. Il était temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger et avoir chaud. L'aîné recommanda à son frère de rester bien caché sous le pont. Il lui assura également qu'il reviendrait vite. Al acquiesça, puis regarda Ed s'éloigner. Le Diclonius approcha des maisons. Les gens sortaient dans la rue, allant faire des courses ou se rendant à leur travail.

Caché dans un angle de mur, le blond les regarda s'affairer.

« _Si je reste là ils vont finir par me remarquer._ » pensa-t-il.

Il leva la tête. Les toits … De là il pourrait tout voir sans être vu. Utilisant ses vecteurs, Edward se hissa sur le toit de la maison derrière laquelle il se trouvait. Après quoi il se remit en route. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil en bas, pour voir si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à sa portée.

« _Les humain ne sont pas nus eux. Où pourrais-je bien trouver ce qu'ils portent ?_» se demanda le Diclonius.

Ayant été enfermée toute son enfance dans un laboratoire, il avait oublié le peu qu'il connaissait du monde extérieur. Ed savait qu'il existait autre chose que le laboratoire dans lequel il avait vécu, mais il était totalement ignorant de son fonctionnement. Il n'avait aucune notion d'argent, ne connaissait rien aux habits, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'était un magasin. La ville était un lieu inconnu pour lui et Alphonse.

« _Allons Ed, pas de panique. Tu as promis à Al que tu trouverais tout ce dont on a besoin. Je n'aurais qu'à prendre ce que quelqu'un aura déjà._» décida-t-il.

Sa décision prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une victime potentielle.


	3. Trouvaille

**

* * *

**

Vu que j'ai du temps libre, je publie aujourd'hui. Nos deux Diclonius sont arrivés dans un monde dont ils ne connaissent absolument rien. Comment vont-ils y survivre tous seuls ?

**A moins que ... à moins que quelqu'un ne leur vienne en aide. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Non loin de là, un homme revenait chez lui après avoir effectué quelques courses. Les bras chargés d'un grand sac en kraft, il sifflotait gaiement. Brun aux yeux verts, il portait des lunettes. Une longue mèche noire retombait devant son visage. Vous l'avez reconnu : il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que Maes Hughes.

Le sac de courses qu'il portait était plein à ras bord, et Maes ne craignait qu'une des oranges qu'il avait achetées ne n'échappe. Il passa près d'un pont.

« Woh oh oh ! » fit-il soudain.

Une orange s'était dangereusement approchée du bord. Elle roula, tomba et dévala la route jusque sous le pont. Hughes soupira. Il savait bien que ça arriverait. Il descendit donc chercher son orange. La voilà, dans l'herbe. Maes posa son sac, puis prit son fruit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un sous ce pont. Un enfant, qui le regardait avec surprise et crainte.

« _Mais ce petit est complètement nu !_ » s'étonna Maes.

« _Oh non quelqu'un ! Et grand frère qui n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce je fais s'il me veut du mal ? Je ne peux pas le tuer._» pensa Alphonse.

Hughes se redressa. L'enfant avait peur. Mais surtout, il devait avoir très froid.

« Bonjour toi. Comment ça se fait que tu es tout nu ? » demanda Maes.

Al ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, son estomac se chargea de répondre pour lui. Hughes haussa les sourcils.

« Tu dois mourir de faim. Attends, j'ai des brioches. » dit-il.

Il farfouilla un instant dans son sac et approcha d'Alphonse. Ce dernier se recroquevilla, et mit ses bras autour de sa tête comme s'il craignait qu'on le frappe.

« Tiens vas-y mange. » dit Hughes d'une voix douce.

Al baissa les bras, regarda la brioche puis Maes. Ce dernier lui sourit. Le Diclonius prit la brioche, et mordit dedans avec avidité. Maes remarqua soudain les cornes, et sursauta. Alors … lui aussi ? Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Hughes. C'est le moment que choisit Edward pour revenir. Il avait trouvé de la nourriture, mais pas d'habits. Il aperçut Maes devant son petit frère. Aussitôt ses vecteurs sortirent pour chasser l'intrus.

* * *

« Tu en veux une autre ? Tiens.» dit Maes en tendant une brioche.

Al la prit volontiers. Voyant que son petit frère n'était pas en danger, Ed stoppa ses vecteurs, tout près de Hughes. Alphonse les remarqua et tourna la tête.

« Mii fan ! » dit-il la bouche pleine.

Maes regarda à son tour, et découvrit le second Diclonius. Le brun aux yeux verts se releva. Le pauvre était nu également.

« Eloignez-vous de mon petit frère. Sinon … » lança Ed.

« Non nii-san ! Il est gentil il m'a donné à manger. » intervint Al en se levant.

« Dites-moi, que faites-vous tout nus comme ça ? » demanda Maes.

« Ca vous regarde pas ! » rétorqua Edward.

Maes plissa ses yeux verts. En tout cas, il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser dans cet état.

« Vous devez avoir froid. Attendez, je vais vous ramener chez moi. Vous pourrez y manger et vous habiller. Je vais chercher ma voiture, ne bougez pas d'accord ? » proposa-t-il.

Il passa devant Ed, qui s'écarta précipitamment. Alphonse rejoignit son grand frère.

« Viens Al on s'en va. » dit le blond.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il a dit qu'il allait nous aider.» protesta le jeune.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Moi si. Il n'est pas méchant je l'ai bien vu. Sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il donné à manger ? Crois-moi grand frère, on doit l'attendre. »

Ed se rendit aux arguments de son frère. Maes revint quelques minutes plus tard, dans une voiture bleue. Il ouvrit la porte arrière.

« Venez montez. » dit-il.

Al et Ed se regardèrent, puis entrèrent dans la voiture. Hughes les ramena dans la maison qu'il avait. Il les fit vite entrer, et fila vers sa chambre.

« Je dois avoir quelques vêtements. » dit-il.

Les Diclonius observaient l'endroit. C'état chaleureux ici, on s'y sentait tout de suite bien. Alphonse approcha d'un meuble. Dessus, une photo de Maes avec une femme au ventre rond.

« Et voilà ! C'est un peu grand mais c'est mieux que rien. » clama Hughes.

Il apportait de grands t-shirts, sous-vêtements et des shorts. Il en donna à Edward, qui les prit et les examina.

* * *

« Qui c'est ? Pourquoi la dame elle a un gros ventre ? » demanda Alphonse.

Maes regarda dans sa direction. Quand il vit de quoi il parlait, son visage se ferma. C'était un sujet douloureux pour lui. Mais la nature même des enfants l'incita à leur répondre. Ils lui feraient sûrement davantage confiance après ça.

« Elle s'appelait Gracia. C'était femme. Et dans son ventre il y avait un enfant.» répondit Hughes.

« Ah bon ? Mais où ils sont ? » continua Al.

« Ils sont décédés. Ma femme avait une tumeur inopérable, ils l'ont diagnostiqué au moment de son accouchement. Quant à ma fille …elle était comme vous. »

Edward qui tournait un t-shirt dans tous les sens, releva la tête.

« Comment ça comme nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle avait des cornes quand elle est née. C'est pour ça … qu'ils … qu'ils l'ont … tuée. »

Ed et Al écarquillèrent les yeux. Sa fille était une Diclonius, exactement comme eux. Mais elle n'avait pas eu de chance. Hughes affichait un chagrin sans nom. Al échangea un regard à son frère, du genre je te l'avait dit. Maes soupira, et se rappela la présence des Diclonius. Ils n'avaient toujours pas mis de vêtement.

« Vous devriez vous habiller. » dit-il.

« Comment on fait ? » demanda Al.

Edward aussi voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Maes les regarda surpris. Où ces deux ados avaient-ils bien pu vivre pour ne même pas savoir s'habiller ? Il s'approcha alors d'Ed qui était le plus près, et lui prit le t-shirt.

« Lève les bras s'il te plaît. »

Le Diclonius blond fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour que je puisse te le mettre. Il faut passer les bras dans les ouvertures là, tu vois. » expliqua Maes en montrant les manches.

Ed leva les bras, tout en fixant Hughes. Le brun lui passa le t-shirt. Puis il demanda de lever les jambes l'une après l'autre pour enfiler le boxer et le short.

« Voilà ! A ton tour mon petit. Au fait, avez-vous un nom ?» fit Hughes.

« Là où on était avant ils nous appelaient Diclonius numéro dix-neuf et numéro vingt. Mais notre maman nous avait appelé Edward et Alphonse. C'est moi Alphonse.» répondit le cadet pendant que Maes lui passait le t-shirt.

« Ah ? Mais vous étiez donc plusieurs ?» releva le brun.

« Je crois. En tout cas on ne les a jamais vu. »

Hughes termina d'habiller Alphonse, et le regarda. Il ne saisissait pas encore tout leur histoire. Il savait juste que les enfants à cornes étaient mal vus par certaines personnes. Etait-ce les même qui dont parlait Alphonse ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que Maes décida de les garder avec lui.

* * *

« Vous devez avoir faim. Venez, je vais vous préparer à manger.» reprit le brun à lunettes.

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Le plus jeune des Diclonius suivit l'adulte sans hésiter. Ed arriva après un instant d'hésitation. Maes fit asseoir les enfants, et leur mit le couvert pendant qu'il s'activait aux fourneaux. Il leur servit un beau steak chacun avec du riz et une sauce. Hughes se demanda un instant si les jeunes savaient se servir des couverts. Son doute s'envola lorsqu'il les vit prendre fourchette et couteau. On leur avait au moins appris ça.

« Hmmm c'est délicieux ! » s'exclama Alphonse.

« Vraiment très bon. » approuva Edward.

Il sourit à Maes, qui en fut touché. Ed paraissait être plus méfiant, et visiblement il commençait juste à lui faire confiance. Hughes les observa un peu surpris en train de tout engloutir. Les pauvres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir mangé depuis des jours. Maes dut même les resservir.

« Ca vous a plu ? » questionna le brun.

« Oh oui alors ! Je n'ai rien mangé de meilleur !» fit Al enthousiaste.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Edward.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira : j'ai de la place. » annonça Maes.

Les Diclonius s'annoncèrent ravis. L'adulte leur montra ensuite où ils pourraient dormir. Il avait quatre chambres : une pour lui, une autre qui aurait dû être celle de sa fille, et deux autres en prévision d'une famille nombreuse. Les jeunes allèrent tester le lit. Ed monta sur celui d'Alphonse. C'était moelleux et vraiment confortable. Ca paraissait rebondir aussi. Le Diclonius blond sauta sur le matelas. Le jeu paraissait l'amuser beaucoup : il bondissait tout en riant. Al se joignit bien vite à son jeu. Maes les regarda faire le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui c'est très amusant, mais un lit c'est fait pour dormir par pour sauter. » dit-il.

Les Diclonius cessèrent de sauter, et s'assirent. Ed en tailleur, Al au bord du lit.

« Bon, la chambre a l'air de vous plaire c'est déjà ça. Demain j'irais vous acheter des vêtements. Vous viendrez avec moi.» annonça-t-il.

« Dites monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom. » fit remarquer Alphonse.

« Suis-je bête ! Excusez-moi les enfants. Je m'appelle Maes Hughes, enchanté de vous connaître. »

« Dites, si on va dehors les gens vont voir nos cornes. » dit Edward.

« Eh bien on les cachera. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez.» répondit Maes.

« D'accord ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Je vous laisse, je dois faire la vaisselle. »

« C'est quoi la vaisselle ? » questionna Edward.

Al haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Les Diclonius sortirent de la chambre, et retrouvèrent Maes à la cuisine en train de laver les assiettes. Ed approcha, et prit un peu de la mousse qui se trouvait dans l'évier. Il y posa un doigt.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il pendant qu'Al y touchait à son tour.

« De la mousse, ça vient du produit vaisselle là. » répondit Hughes en montrant le flacon.

« Atchou ! » fit Al.

Il souffla involontairement la mousse sur le visage de son frère. En voyant le résultat, le Diclonius éclata de rire.

« Attends un peu ! » répliqua Edward.

Il plongea la main dans la mousse, et en tartina le visage de son petit frère. Alphonse riait aux éclats, une petite bataille s'ensuivit. Chacun essayait de piocher de la mousse pour la mettre sur l'autre.

« Doucement les enfants, la mousse dans les yeux ça peut piquer. » intervint Maes.

Il tira la bonde, mettant ainsi fin au jeu des Diclonius. Ils regardèrent la mousse s'écouler dans l'évier.

« Vous voulez regarder la télévision ? » proposa Maes en s'essuyant les mains.

Les jeunes lui retournèrent un regard interrogateur. Le brun les conduisit au salon, les fit asseoir sur le canapé et alluma le téléviseur. Les Diclonius se montrèrent émerveillés par les images. Hughes leur expliqua comment changer de chaîne. Dans un premier temps, ils testèrent tous les boutons, manquant de dérégler l'appareil. Finalement, ils trouvèrent une émission qui leur plut.

Maes les laissa regarder tranquillement.

Il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire dans la maison. L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement. Les frères étaient contents d'avoir un endroit où dormir, des vêtements et de la nourriture. A l'heure du dîner, Hughes les appela :

« A taaaable ! »

A peine fut-il assit qu'il vit deux furies débouler dans sa cuisine. Les Diclonius se jetèrent littéralement sur les plats. C'était limite s'ils ne mangeaient pas directement dedans.

« Il va falloir que je vous apprenne à être bien élevés. » constata Hughes.

« Broooops ! »

« Edward ! » s'exclama Maes.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Ca ne se fait pas à table. » le sermonna le brun.

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas poli. Tu ne le referas plus ? »

« Ben … »

« Je compte sur toi Ed. »

Le dîner se poursuivit dans le calme. Peu de temps après, les Diclonius se retrouvèrent dans une chambre.

« Non mais il est gonflé de me donner des ordres ! » fit Edward.

« Tu sais nii-san, on peut bien faire ça pour lui. Il a été très gentil avec nous, on peut être sage.» dit Alphonse en se dévêtant.

Maes leur avait donné de vieux t-shirt longs en guise de pyjamas.

« Hmpf ! Bon d'accord. »

Il passa son t-shirt, puis les jeunes rejoignirent Maes au salon. Ils regarderaient un peu la télé avant d'aller se coucher. Demain ils auraient beaucoup à faire.


	4. Le Diclonius n13

**Les scientifiques ne sont pas ravis, comme on s'en doute, de la perte de deux Diclonius. Aussi emploient-ils les grands moyens pour tenter de les ramener.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Maes vint réveiller les frères Elric de bonne heure.

« Debout Ed ! Aujourd'hui est une journée chargée !» dit-il en allumant la lumière.

« Hmmm ! » protesta le jeune.

Hughes alla faire de même dans la chambre d'Alphonse. Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, l'adulte alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Al fut le premier à se présenter, baillant et s'étirant. Il avait remis les habits de la veille.

« Ton frère n'est pas levé ? » questionna Maes en lui servant un bol de lait.

« Non. Il n'est pas un lève-tôt. Mais je vais aller le chercher. »

Al se leva, et alla à la chambre d'Ed. Se dernier s'était roulé en boule sous sa couverture.

« Tu viens nii-san, c'est l'heure de manger. » fit Al.

« Hein ? Bon d'accord j'arrive. »

Alphonse sourit. Son frère avait toujours été un gourmand, et réagissait toujours mieux si on lui parlait de nourriture. Le blond émergea, les cheveux en pagaille. Il suivit son petit frère à la cuisine. Maes lui lança un joyeux bonjour auquel il sourit. Comme la veille il mangea avec appétit. Quelque temps après, alors qu'il apprêta les Diclonius pour sortir, la porte d'entrée sonna. Les jeunes furent intrigués par ce son inconnu.

« Qui ça peut être ? » s'étonna Maes.

Il alla ouvrir, et découvrit son meilleur ami sur le pas de la porte : Roy Mustang.

« Hey Roy ! Comment ça va ? Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu !» s'exclama Maes.

« Salut Maes ! Comme j'ai un jour de congé je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite. Je te dérange ?» répondit Roy.

« Pas du tout entre. Tu tombes même plutôt bien.» fit Maes.

Ed et Al vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Roy se figea : depuis quand Hughes avait-il des enfants ? Surtout avec des cornes ?

« Roy je te présente Edward et Alphonse, je les ai trouvé hier sous un pont. » annonça Maes.

« Ah ? D'accord. Moi c'est Roy Mustang, bonjour les enfants. Lequel est Edward et lequel est Alphonse ?» répondit le brun.

« Le blond c'est Ed et c'est l'aîné. »

« Oh je croyais que c'était l'inverse, vu qu'il est petit. » déclara Roy.

« Chus pas p'tit ! » s'écria Edward.

Maes pouffa de rire.

« Je dois aller leurs acheter tout un tas de choses aujourd'hui. Tu viens avec nous ?» proposa Maes.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Mustang.

« Parfait ! Tu vas m'aider à les coiffer. »

Roy haussa un sourcil : ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour se coiffer tout seuls ? Toujours est-il que le brun les suivit à la salle de bain. Maes se chargea de démêler les longs cheveux châtains d'Alphonse, et donna une brosse à Roy. Edward le regarda un instant, avant de lui tourner le dos. Au laboratoire, c'étaient les assistantes qui les coiffaient ou les lavaient. Et pas toujours en douceur. Il inspira donc, pensant que le grand brun lui ferait mal. Edward fut surpris par la douceur des gestes de l'adulte. Malgré les nœuds, Roy s'arrangeait pour qu'il les sente le moins possible.

Le Diclonius se détendit, et trouva même cela agréable. Maes donna ensuite une casquette à chacun, afin de camoufler leurs cornes. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, le groupe alla dans le centre-ville.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au laboratoire, on discutait ferme pour trouver le meilleur moyen de ramener les fugitifs.

« Ils ont décimés notre meilleure escouade. Si on veut les récupérer il faut employer les grands moyens.» dit le responsable des recherches.

« Envoyons les militaires ! Eux aussi sont concernés.» fit quelqu'un.

« Ils ne tiendront pas une heure face aux Diclonius. » répliqua un autre.

« Personnellement j'ai une meilleure idée. » reprit le responsable.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il souriait.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un autre Diclonius les chercher ? Nous savons qu'ils sont capables de se repérer entre eux. »

« Et auquel pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-on.

« Au numéro treize. »

Cette proposition souleva des murmures désapprobateurs.

« C'est bien trop dangereux. Le numéro treize est le Diclonius le plus sauvage que l'on possède. Nous ne sommes jamais totalement arrivés à le contrôler.» rappela un scientifique.

« C'est aussi le plus puissant. Avec ses dix-huit vecteurs d'une portée de quatorze mètres, il arrivera à mater les deux fuyards sans problème. Il nous suffira de continuer les doses de bêthanol, pour le contrôler.» enchaîna le responsable.

Malgré cela, les autres n'étaient qu'à moitié convaincu. Cependant, le président approuva cette idée. Il fut donc décidé de faire sortir le Diclonius numéro treize. Trois scientifiques, composés du responsable des recherches, son assistante et celui qui s'occupait du Diclonius se dirigèrent vers son réservoir. C'était le plus grand du laboratoire. Sur l'épaisse porte était peint le chiffre treize.

« Tout le monde est en place ? » demanda le responsable.

« Oui. Le treize tue tous le êtres humains dans son champ de vision quand il n'est pas sous bêthanol. Nous allons le lui injecter. A la moindre goutte de sang, on l'exécute.» répondit l'homme chargé de ce spécimen.

Il composa un code sur le tableau à côté de la porte. Tout le monde se mit sur les côtés. Après quoi il appela :

« Riza ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » répondit une voix glaciale dans l'obscurité du réservoir.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Mais il faut que tu t'approches. »

« Non. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« C'est un ordre Riza. Ou tu t'approches gentiment ou je leur ordonne de tirer. »

« Et ça vous avancerait à quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici pour me tuer que je sache.» répliqua la Diclonius.

« Je ne suis pas là non plus pour discuter. Nous avons une mission à te confier, alors tu dois sortir de là. Mais attention : au moindre geste suspect on t'abats sans sommation.» prévint le scientifique.

« Tssssk ! »

Riza se leva, et approcha de la porte. Elle arborait une belle chevelure blonde comme les blés et longue. Agée de vingt-huit ans, c'était la pensionnaire la plus ancienne actuellement. Comme tout les sujets, elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Ses yeux chocolat dardaient un éclat métallique sur les snipers postés tout en haut de son réservoir. Ils étaient bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse les atteindre.

Soudain, elle ressentit une piqûre à l'épaule. La drogue pour la contrôler, bien sûr. Le bêthanol avait été créé spécialement pour elle. Etouffant la volonté propre, il la rendait en revanche docile et soumise. Les scientifiques s'en servaient lorsqu'ils avaient des tests à lui faire subir. La Diclonius vacilla sur quelques mètres, puis s'effondra.

« C'est bon. » ordonna le chargé de son réservoir.

Ils entrèrent, et ramassèrent Riza. Ils l'habilleraient pendant qu'elle dormait. Riza fut amenée dans une petite salle. Les assistantes lui passèrent des sous-vêtements, un haut à bretelles, un jean et des baskets. Ensuite, les scientifiques n'eurent plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

« Il faudra lui demander de se rendre régulièrement à un point pour reprendre du bêthanol. L'effet dure une journée mais pas plus.» fit le responsable des recherches.

« Ce sera inclus dans ses ordres. » lui répondit son collègue.

Riza se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard. Son regard était vague et terne, effet caractéristique de la drogue.

« Tu m'entends Riza ? » demanda celui qui l'étudiait.

« Oui. » répondit la Diclonius d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu dois retrouver deux Diclonius qui se sont enfuis. Ils s'appellent Edward et Alphonse. Tu devras les ramener à tout prix. Sans trop les abîmer cependant. Tous les soirs, tu devras nous retrouver au parc de Central à 21 heures. Ne soit pas en retard. »

« Entendu.» répondit Riza.

On lui montra ensuite une photo des deux Diclonius.

« Bien. Maintenant suis-nous. »

Riza se leva, sortit de la salle et suivit le trio de chercheurs. Elle fut amenée au garage et monta dans un véhicule. Après un voyage de quelques heures, Riza fut déposée aux abords du centre-ville de la capitale. Avant qu'elle ne descende, on lui réitéra ses instructions. La Diclonius acquiesça puis sortit. Les scientifiques partirent. Riza regarda à droite et à gauche, puis traversa la route.

* * *

Entre-temps, Maes, Roy et les jeunes Diclonius avaient fait plusieurs magasins. Ed et Al avaient à présent de quoi s'habiller pendant un moment. Roy avait tenu à participer aux dépenses malgré les protestations de son ami. Toutefois, Maes lui en était reconnaissant. Le groupe s'arrêta dans une cafétéria pour déjeuner.

« Dis tu crois qu'ils savent lire ? » demanda discrètement Roy.

« Je ne crois pas. D'après le peu que je sais, on les a confinés dans un endroit, et ils ont été complètement coupés du monde. Mais pourquoi cette question ?» répondit Maes.

« Oh eh bien je songeais à leur offrir un ou deux livres. »

Roy tenait une librairie dans le centre. Il avait pensé faire un petit cadeaux aux frères, mais si ces derniers ne savaient pas lire …

« Tu pourrais le leur apprendre. » suggéra Hughes.

« Hé pas bête. Si tu accepte de me les confier de temps en temps.» sourit Mustang.

« Bien sûr. Ca leur évitera de rester enfermés la maison pendant que je suis au bureau. »

« Alors c'est entendu. Tu n'aura qu'à me les déposer demain matin à la première heure.» conclut Roy.

Le déjeuner s'acheva dans la bonne humeur. En milieu d'après-midi, tout le monde rentra chez Maes. Ce dernier leur parla de leur apprendre à lire. Ed et Al furent intrigués, et acceptèrent de passer la journée de demain avec Roy. Ensuite, les Diclonius allèrent déballer et ranger leurs affaires.

« Dis-moi tu comptes les garder longtemps ? » questionna Roy.

« Aussi longtemps qu'ils voudront bien rester. M'est avis que ça va durer. Ils ont l'air de se plaire chez moi.» répondit Maes.

« Oui. Ca mets de l'animation. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir où ils passé leur enfance, pour n'avoir ainsi aucune connaissance du monde. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Quelque chose me dit qu'en faisant ça on ne leur voulait pas du bien. C'est certainement la même pourriture qui s'en est pris à mon Elysia.» répondit Maes.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont comme elle que tu n'as pas hésiter à les garder, pas vrai ? » devina Roy.

« En effet.» soupira Hughes.

Roy lui donna une tape compatissante sur l'épaule de Maes. Ed et Al revinrent au salon. Le blond posa plein de questions sur la lecture à Mustang. Le brun parla de la librairie qu'il possédait, du pouvoir qu'avait les livres pour permettre s'évader, que tout était possible avec eux. Edward se montra impatient de commencer ses leçons. L'heure du dîner approcha, et Roy resta manger.

Le lendemain, Hughes déposa comme convenus les Diclonius à la librairie de son meilleur ami. Roy les fit entrer après avoir saluer Maes. Il fit ensuite visiter l'endroit aux jeunes.

« Wooaah ! Il y a vraiment beaucoup de livres ! Et on pourra lire tout ça quand on saura comment faire ?» demanda Alphonse.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit Roy.

Profitant du fait que la boutique n'était pas encore ouverte, le beau brun décida de commencer les leçons. Sur un tableau noir, il traça un alphabet. Après quoi, il leur montra chacune des lettres et les nomma. Quand ce fut l'heure pour lui de commencer à travailler, il les fit passer à l'arrière-boutique avec le tableau.

Riza de son côté, cherchait toujours les frères. A force de marcher, elle arriva près de la boutique de Roy.

« Ils sont là. Mais je dois attendre qu'ils sortent.» dit-elle.

Pour éviter qu'ils ne la repèrent, Riza s'éloigna. Elle passerait à l'attaque quand les jeunes seront seuls.


	5. Affrontement

**Cette fois, c'est le retour du sang ... Riza passe à l'attaque et ça va faire mal, très mal. Les frères pourront-ils tenir face au Diclonius le plus puissant ?**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Riza passait son temps à épier les frères Elric. Ils étaient rarement seuls, et pour cette raison elle ne pouvait tenter de les capturer. On lui avait commandé de ne tuer personne. Les Diclonius se rendaient à la librairie de Roy tous les jours. L'apprentissage de la lecture avançait bien. Le brun avait songé à leur apprendre en parallèle l'écriture. Si Ed se montrait meilleur en lecture, le don de l'écriture avait échoué à Alphonse. Les deux jeunes se taquinaient souvent sur un des deux sujets. Maes venait généralement les chercher en fin de journée, ou bien Roy les déposait et se trouvait invité à dîner.

Les liens se renforçaient dans le petit groupe. Ed et Al assimilaient les deux adultes à une famille. Maes serait le papa et Roy le tonton ( _Ndla : perdu ! Je vous ai vu venir certains ! _). Le week-end était l'occasion de sortir touts ensemble. Mais ce week-end là, Roy avait un empêchement : sa voiture devait aller faire une révision au garage, et il devait recevoir une livraison. Ou inversement.

Hughes décida donc d'aller au parc avec les Diclonius. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, ils avaient pris l'habitude de camoufler leurs cornes pour être tranquilles. Riza se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle suivit donc la voiture par les toits. Une fois au parc, Maes laissa les jeunes gambader. Ed et Al s'amusèrent à se courir après. Alors que le cadet avait rattrapé le grand frère, tous deux se figèrent.

« Dis tu sens ? » questionna Al.

« Oui …il y a un Diclonius pas loin. » répondit Al.

Pris de curiosité, ils allèrent dans la direction d'où ils percevaient la présence de leur congénère. Riza s'éloigna, les attirant ainsi sur une terrasse plus haut. Quand ils y parvinrent, Ed et Al la découvrirent. Elle avait bien des cornes elle aussi.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ?» demanda Edward.

S'était-elle évadée elle aussi ? Al remarqua son regard vide d'expression. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal chez cette Diclonius.

« Je suis là pour vous ramener à la maison. » répondit Riza.

Les frères sursautèrent. Non … pas question qu'ils retournent au laboratoire.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » reprit la blonde.

Elle lança immédiatement ses vecteurs. Ed et A la bloquèrent, mais ceux de Riza étaient plus nombreux. Ainsi, elle attrapa les jeunes au cou et serra.

« Bien. En route.» dit-elle en les soulevant.

Edward lança ses vecteurs, mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

« Ses vecteurs sont plus longs que les nôtres ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Riza fit demi-tour, emportant avec elle les ados. Alphonse fit une autre tentative. Réunissant tous des vecteurs, il serra celui qui le maintenait. Un autre fut occupé à libérer son cou. Finalement, il retomba au sol. Ses vecteurs lui permirent d'amortir la chute. Riza se retourna.

* * *

« Nii-san fais comme moi vite ! » s'exclama Al.

Le jeune Diclonius se protégea des assauts de Riza. Edward parvint à se libérer, et attaqua Riza à son tour. Cette dernière bondit pour esquiver les mains transparentes. Puis elle répliqua à son tour. Seize vecteurs frappèrent les frères en même temps. Les jeunes se protégèrent tant bien que mal. Seize bras qui vous cognaient ensemble, ça faisait beaucoup. Riza se servit des deux vecteurs restant pour rejoindre ses cibles d'un bond.

Mais il eurent le temps de réagir, et s'écartèrent de la même manière. Riza lança alors ses bras de manière latérale.

« Ooouuufff ! » soufflèrent les Elric.

Ils avaient reçus les vecteurs en plein ventre. Alors qu'Ed voulut répliquer, il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses bras ne sortaient plus. Une peur sans nom se mit à luire dans les yeux d'or. Il vit arriver neuf vecteurs sur lui. Le blond roula sur le côté. Il s'empressa de se relever, et de courir.

« Alphonse cours ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le cadet fit la même chose. Il leur fallait à tout prix se mettre hors de portée de Riza, le temps que la douleur passe et que leurs propres vecteurs reviennent.

« C'est quoi cette fille ? » demanda Alphonse.

« Un Diclonius plus puissant que nous. Le plus fort qui doit exister. Le labo l'a envoyée pour nous.» répondit Edward.

Ils avaient atteint un petit bois. L'aîné Elric songea à grimper dans les arbres pour piéger Riza, comme il l'avait fait avec l'escouade Delta 7. Le blond ordonna à son frère de se cacher. Ensuite, il se hissa dans un arbre. Riza approchait du bois. Edward était camouflé dans le feuillage. Qu'elle vienne et il s'occuperait de son cas. La Diclonius s'arrêta à l'orée du bois.

« _Mais où est-elle ?_ » s'interrogea Ed après quelques minutes d'attente.

Il se sentit soudain empoignée et tiré en arrière. Il sut immédiatement ce qui se passait. Riza l'avait déniché. Elle avait eut la même idée que lui : aller en hauteur. Ed cassa deux branches, et frappa Riza aux épaules. Elle le laissa tomber avec un cri de douleur.

« Maintenant, ce sont tes vecteurs qui ne pourront plus sortir ! » s'exclama Ed.

Ce fut au tour de Riza de fuir. Elle revint sur la terrasse du parc. L'aîné était intelligent et savait se battre. Riza avait intérêt à se méfier de lui. Le jeune venait vers elle, les vecteurs parés à la charcuter. La blonde tenta de sortir les siens.

« _Les revoilà. Attends un peu mon bonhomme, je vais te calmer pour de bon._» pensa-t-elle.

Alphonse qui s'inquiétait à l'idée que son frère affronte seul une Diclonius aussi forte, sortit de sa cachette pour les rejoindre. Il revint sur la terrasse. Ils étaient bien là. Mais … Al se figea, frappé d'horreur. Devant lui, Riza venait d'attraper le bras droit et la jambe gauche d'Edward. Les membres cédèrent sous la force des vecteurs. Edward hurla. Riza venait de les lui arracher. Le blond bascula en arrière. Il se dressa en s'appuyant sur le coude restant.

« Fini de jouer. » lança Riza en s'approchant de lui.

Elle ne vit pas Alphonse se précipiter sur elle. Tout ce que Riza ressentit, c'est des vecteurs la saisissant et la frappant violemment. La blonde eut le réflexe d'accrocher les bras qui l'agressait.

« Aaal ! Va-t-en bon sang !» s'exclama Edward.

Mais son frère ne l'entendait pas. Totalement aveuglé par sa colère, il était parti pour découper Riza. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Déjà elle l'avait capturé, et le projeta en l'air. Alphonse parvint à se rétablir avec ses vecteurs. Quatre d'entre eux allèrent arracher un banc à côté. Le jeune Diclonius le lança rudement sur son aînée. Riza répondit en brisant le banc. Ses bras en prirent des morceaux au vol. Al bloqua les bras.

* * *

Il saisit une poubelle dans le même temps, et la balança. Tout ce qu'il pouvait, il le prenait et l'envoyait à Riza. Même le grillage y passa. Mais la Diclonius le lui renvoyait aussitôt. La blonde marchait vers Alphonse au fur et à mesure. Les attaques du cadet semblaient de plus en plus désespérées. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne paraissait pouvoir atteindre Riza.

Soudain, Al vit son frère juste derrière. Il s'était relevé avec ses vecteurs, et fonçait sur Riza. La blonde remarqua que son adversaire regardait au-dessus de lui. D'une rotation elle s'écarta, et captura les frères en même temps. Ils furent emprisonnés par tous ses bras, dont deux prêts à les étrangler à la moindre tentative.

« Bien. Rentrons à présent. » dit-elle.

Soudain, Riza reçut un choc à la tête, et s'effondra. Les jeunes également. Mais Edward fut rattrapé par Maes. Ce dernier, s'inquiétant de leur absence, était parti à leur recherche. Le brun avait assisté à la dernière partie du combat stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bras qui leur sortaient du dos ? Mais il se poserait cette question plus tard. Edward était gravement blessé. Alphonse saisit Riza, la souleva et la projeta hors de la terrasse. La blonde percuta un arbre, et déboula une pente avant d'échouer sur la route. Pile devant une voiture qui crissa des pneus.

« Al ! Attrape les membres de ton frère ! On va les mettre dans la glacière des boissons. Avec un peu de chance on pourra les lui recoudre.» fit Maes.

Al acquiesça et alla ramasser le bras et la jambe de son aîné. Il rejoignait Maes qui courait. Le Diclonius mit les membres dans la glacière. Maes déposa Edward à l'arrière de sa voiture. Après quoi, il roula à tombeaux ouverts direction les urgences. Le blond fut rapidement pris en charge. Vu l'urgence, le personnel médical ne posa pas trop de question. Maes en même temps ne savait quoi leur répondre.

Il fut contraint d'attendre à l'extérieur avec Alphonse. Hughes décida donc de l'interroger.

« Al, c'était qui cette fille ? Et c'est quoi ces bras que vous avez ?» demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Je ne la connais pas. On l'a envoyée pour me ramener moi et nii-san d'où nous venons.» commença Al.

« Et d'où est-ce que vous sortez exactement ? » continua Maes.

Il s'en doutait un peu, mais il voulait avoir confirmation. Al le regarda, hésitant. Voyant son angoisse, Hughes décida de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous n'y retournerez pas. Je ne les laisserais pas vous reprendre.» dit-il doucement en lui frottant la tête.

« Nous avons été enfermés pendant dix ans dans un laboratoire. Des militaires nous y ont amenés quand j'avais deux ans. Ils nous ont volés à notre mère. Je … je crois même qu'ils l'ont tuée. Là-bas ils … ils nous faisaient subir des choses horribles. Ils appelaient ça des tests. Ils nous étudiaient.» raconta Al.

Maes écarquilla les yeux. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se mit soudain à penser que sa propre fille aurait pu servir de cobaye.

* * *

« Les bras que l'on possède, ils les ont appelés des vecteurs. Moi et grand frère nous en possédons huit chacun, d'une longueur de neuf mètres. C'est spécifique aux Diclonius, notre espèce. Cette fille … elle en avait beaucoup plus. Dix-huit, et bien plus longs que nous.» poursuivit Al.

« Et c'est avec ces … vecteurs qu'elle lui a arraché son bras et sa jambe ? » questionna Maes.

« Oui. Ca nous permet de découper des objets, ou de les soulever. »

« Je vois. »

Al replia ses jambes sous son menton. Hughes lui passa un bras autour des épaules, et le serra contre lui. Ce n'était pas possible ce qu'ils avaient subi. Et encore Maes n'avait aucune idée. D'après le récit d'Al toutefois, ça paraissait atroce. Comment pouvait-on traiter des enfants comme des rats de laboratoire ? Même des rats devaient être mieux traités. Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient des cornes.

« Je vais sûrement te choquer, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je crois qu'il valait mieux … que ma fille ne vive pas. » fit Maes.

« C'était une des miennes. Oui. C'est mieux qu'elle soit morte. Moi et grand frère on a souvent voulu mourir.» révéla Alphonse.

Le brun à lunettes soupira. L'opération d'Edward dura jusqu'au soir. Un médecin vint enfin les voir. Edward était hors de danger, mais il devait rester hospitalisé le temps que ses membres soient de nouveau opérationnel.

« Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? » demanda le docteur.

Ah, la question fatidique. Heureusement, Maes avait eu le temps de trouver une réponse.

« Il s'est aventuré dans un chantier, et c'est une machine qui lui a fait ça. Son petit frère est venu m'avertir. Je ne peux pas dire de quel engin il s'agissait, il y en avait plusieurs, et comme l'enfant était en danger.» raconta-t-il.

« Je vois. Un bête accident. Vous êtes leur père ?» questionna encore le toubib.

« C'est en cours, je vais les adopter. »

Le médecin eut une moue dubitative. Avec un incident pareil, la garde des enfants risquait de lui échapper. Mais le docteur ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

« C'est vrai tu va nous adopter moi et nii-san ? » demanda Alphonse.

« Oui. J'y songeais déjà, mais là j'en suis sûr. Je serais votre papa, si vous le voulez bien.» sourit Maes.

« Moi je veux ! Grand frère aussi voudra, il vous aime bien. » répondit Al.

Il serra Hughes avec tendresse. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux furent autorisés à aller voir Edward. Alphonse entra le premier, et se précipita vers son frère.

« Al …Maes … » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Nii-san ! » s'exclama Al avant de se blottir contre lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Pas terrible. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils ont dû m'en donner.» répondit Edward.

Autrement dit, il avait subi des transfusions. Maes s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la tête. Edward sourit.

« Dis nii-san, Maes a dit qu'il allait nous adopter. Tu veux bien ?» demanda Alphonse.

Le blond afficha une mine, étonnée, puis sourit en hochant la tête.

« Alors c'est une chose entendue. Je m'en occuperais à ta sortie de l'hôpital. » annonça Hughes.


	6. Moins de violence

**Avis aux fans de Royai, ce chapitre est pour vous. Que devient notre Diclonius blonde ? Eh bien elle aussi va trouver refuge chez quelqu'un.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Roy pila. Devant lui venait d'atterrir ce qui ressemblait à un humain. Le brun descendit, et alla voir. Devant le capot de sa voiture, une jeune femme blonde inconsciente. Mustang leva la tête. Ah, elle était tombée de haut quand même. Il s'accroupit, et vérifia si elle était toujours en vie.

« _Tiens elle a des cornes elle aussi. Bon, je vais l'emmener chez Jean._» pensa-t-il.

Le brun souleva Riza, la mit dans son véhicule et fila chez son ami Jean Havoc, médecin de son état. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans son cabinet pour une fois. Le blond vint accueillir son ami. Quand il vit qu'il amenait quelqu'un, il le fit passer en priorité.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » questionna Jean.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'allais au parc rejoindre Maes quand elle a atterri devant moi. Je crois qu'elle a fait une chute importante.» raconta Mustang.

Il déposa la Diclonius sur un grand fauteuil. Jean l'ausculta. Il aperçut lui aussi les cornes de chaque côté de la tête, ce qui l'intrigua hautement. Mais Roy n'en savait pas plus que lui. Havoc approfondit son examen en faisant passer des radios à Riza. Il lui fit également une prise de sang, pour savoir d'où pouvait bien venir ces cornes.

« Elle aura besoin de quelques jours de repos. Je vais envoyer ce sang au labo, pour voir si ces cornes ne sont pas une maladie.» annonça le médecin blond.

« Je l'emmène chez moi. Tu m'appelles quand tu as les résultats ? » répondit Roy.

« Oui je passerais plus tard, pour suivre son état. »

Le brun acquiesça. Il reprit Riza, et rentra chez lui. Là, son chien Black Hayate vint le saluer. Roy déposa la jeune femme dans une chambre d'amis.

« Arf ! » lança Hayate.

« Voilà voilà, ça vient le repas. » lui répondit son maître.

Il sortit de la chambre le temps d'aller servir l'animal. Quelques instants plus tard, Riza reprit connaissance. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le beau visage de Roy penché sur elle. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous ?» demanda-t-il.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans les yeux chocolat. Riza sentit que le bêthanol avait cessé son effet. Elle se redressa d'un coup, prête à utiliser ses vecteurs. Mais une vive douleur l'empêcha de s'en servir.

« Doucement. Vous avez des côtes fêlées. Vous devez rester allongée.» dit Roy en la prenant par les épaules.

Il la fit se rallonger gentiment. Mais Riza écarta vivement ses mains.

« Ne me touchez pas. » avertit-elle froidement.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Vous ne seriez pas là sinon. Vous avez fait une chute, il faut vous reposer.» répondit Roy.

Riza essayait vainement de sortir ses vecteurs pour se débarrasser de cet humain. Mais la douleur bloquait leur utilisation. Tout à coup, Riza vit un chien sauter sur le lit. L'animal haleta, et vint faire connaissance avec la nouvelle venue.

* * *

Riza le regarda la renifler perplexe. Hayate lui lécha ensuite le visage.

« Eh bien il vous apprécie ! Je vous présente mon chien, Black Hayate. Vous pouvez le caresser.» sourit Roy.

Le chien remuait la queue, attendant une réaction de la part de la Diclonius. Riza n'avait jamais vu de chien, ayant passé la majeure partie de son existence enfermée et coupée du monde. Cependant, elle lui caressa naturellement la tête. Hayate lui lécha la main, puis repartit à l'assaut de son visage. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Riza. Soudain, l'estomac de la blonde émit un gargouillement.

« Oh, vous avez probablement très faim. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous préparer quelque chose.» annonça Roy.

« J'ai pas besoin de vous. » reprit Riza.

« Dans ce cas, dites-moi qui dois-je appeler ? »

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait personne en effet. Et hors de question que des gens du laboratoire viennent la récupérer. A présent … elle était libre. Elle avait retrouvé sa volonté. La Diclonius pourrait même garder cette maison. Il lui suffirait juste de tuer l'humain en face d'elle. Riza releva les yeux vers Roy.

« Bon, alors je crois que le problème est réglé. » décréta-t-il.

Il sortit. Riza fixa la porte de la chambre un moment.

« S'il croit me garder prisonnière, il va le regretter. » fit Riza.

Hayate lui flanqua un grand coup de langue, déconcertant la Diclonius. Comment on l'arrêtait ce truc ? Riza leva une main qu'elle posa sur le dos du chien, et appuya. Hayate se coucha, continuant de la regarder. Bien, c'était donc comme ça qu'on calmait ce chien. Roy revint un moment lus tard, portant un plateau qu'il déposa sur les jambes de Riza. Le délicieux fumet qui s'en échappait creusa davantage sa faim.

« Bon appétit ! » dit-il.

Riza regarda le plateau. En quel honneur un humain qu'elle ne connaissait pas la nourrissait-il ? Peut-être avait-il l'intention de faire des expériences sur elle, et il voulait qu'elle soit en forme pour ça. Or Riza n'avait nullement l'intention de se soumettre.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Pourquoi vous me donnez ça ? Vous ne me connaissez pas » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que vous avez faim tout simplement. Puisque je dois m'occuper de vous le temps que vous soyez guérie, ça veut dire que je dois vous nourrir.» répondit-il.

Quelle drôle de question, pensa Roy. Cette fille avait l'air très méfiante, et un peu agressive. Riza continua de le fixer, étonnée. Cette situation la dépassait. Au laboratoire, on ne lui donnait un repas qu'avec beaucoup de précautions. Souvent, les scientifiques ne lui accordaient de la nourriture que si elle exécutait convenablement les ordres. Que Roy le fasse sans la moindre peur, et surtout sans autre motif que sa faim la surprenait.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attends pour manger ? Ca va être froid._ » s'interrogea Mustang.

Enfin, Riza prit les couverts, et commença son déjeuner.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Roy Mustang. Enchanté.» dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Riza regarda la main tendue. Allons bon, que voulait-il encore ? Ce geste ressemblait à celui des chercheurs quand ils l'emmenaient subir un test. Aussi Riza ne trouva-t-elle rien d'autre à faire que de lui piquer la main avec son couteau.

« Aïe ! Ce n'était pas méchant, je voulais juste vous saluer !» s'exclama Roy en secouant sa main.

« Saluer ? » répéta Riza en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui. C'est la politesse. »

« C'est quoi une peau de litesse ? » questionna la blonde.

« Une quoi ? » reprit Roy.

« C'est ce que vous avez dit : une peau de litesse. » fit Riza.

« Oo … j'ai dit politesse. » rectifia Mustang.

« Oui. Et c'est quoi alors ? »

Roy fronça les sourcils. Pour quelle raison ignorait-elle ce qu'était la politesse ? Le brun songea que si elle était du même genre que les frères qu'avait recueillis Maes, elle avait dû vivre dans un endroit similaire. Autrement dit, d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater avec les jeunes, elle ne connaissait rien du monde.

* * *

« Eh bien … c'est être bien élevé avec les gens. Leur dire bonjour, au revoir, merci. »

Riza cligna des yeux. Curieux. Elle poursuivit son repas, laissant un Roy perplexe. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Riza lui tendit le plateau.

« Bonjour, au revoir merci. » dit-elle.

« Euh … un simple merci suffit. Je vais vous apporter un dessert. »

Il se leva. Riza soupira. Pour le moment, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Apparemment on ne lui voulait pas de mal, pas d'expériences douloureuses non plus. Pour quelqu'un d'habitué aux mauvais traitements depuis toujours, c'était déroutant. Roy fut de retour avec un yaourt. Riza le prit : il était encore fermé.

« Mais où est la nourriture ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sans mot dire, il reprit le pot et le lui ouvrit. Riza put terminer son repas. Après quoi, Roy décréta qu'il allait la laisser se reposer. Cette remarque étonna tellement Riza qu'elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas testée ? »

« Vous tester ? Mais pourquoi faire ?» questionna Roy surpris.

« Parce que c'est ce que les gens font avant de me donner à manger. » dit-elle naturellement.

Alors là c'était le pompon. Mais où diable avait-elle vécu ? Elle n'avait pas dû être bien traitée non plus.

« Je ne veux pas vous tester, seulement m'assurer que vous allez bien. Si vous n'avez nulle part où aller, vous pourrez rester ici. »

Décidément, Riza allait de surprise en surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait de son bien-être. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait demandé pourquoi les scientifiques lui faisaient passer toutes ces expériences. Pour son bien, pour voir comment elle allait, parce que c'était comme ça, voilà ce qu'on lui répondait. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour la convaincre tout cette souffrance avait un sens. Mais maintenant, une personne l'aidait sans aucune contrepartie.

« _Je ne suis plus au laboratoire. Le monde en dehors est-il donc meilleur ? Il est gentil avec moi, c'est bizarre. Mais agréable._» pensa-t-elle.

A côté, Hayate s'était roulé en boule. La journée s'écoula. Roy s'occupait bien de Riza, qui bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi, le laissait faire. Elle s'occuperait de son cas quand elle pourrait se lever. Mais l'attention et la gentillesse que lui portait le brun allaient contrarier ses plans. Riza le constata le matin où elle put enfin marcher. Mustang était à la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner.

La Diclonius avait décidé de partir, et de prendre sa revanche sur les scientifiques. Avant cela, il lui fallait tuer Roy. La blonde se rendit donc à la cuisine. Le libraire lui tournait le dos. Riza sortit quatre vecteurs, au moment où il se retournait.

« Tiens bonjour ! » fit-il avec un sourire royesque.

Les vecteurs s'arrêtèrent au niveau de sa tête, et revinrent. Le tout se passa si vite que Mustang ne vit rien. Riza ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le tuer. D'habitude elle n'avait aucun mal à éliminer ses adversaires.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle.

Le brun servit le petit-déjeuner. Riza s'assit en face de lui.

« Aujourd'hui je dois retourner travailler. Si ça vous ennuie de rester seule, je peux appeler une amie à moi. Vous pourrez aller vous promener en ville, et vous acheter quelques habits.» annonça le brun.

Une amie … Riza n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir d'autres humains pour le moment. Toutefois, ça la contrariait que Roy s'en aille. Le brun lui songeait qu'il devait aller voir Edward. Maes lui avait annoncé ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

« Alors que décidez-vous ? » reprit Roy.

« Je ne sais pas. Votre amie … elle est gentille ? »

« Oui ne vous en faites pas ! Au fait, vous ne préférez pas qu'on se tutoie ? »

« Je veux bien. »

Riza se sentit rosir quand il lui sourit de nouveau. Un peu après, Roy appela Maria Ross. La brune se présenta au domicile de Mustang quelques instants après. Roy fit les présentations. Riza regarda la nouvelle venue avec méfiance. Le libraire les laissa entre filles, et la blonde fit un pas vers lui quand il s'en alla, comme si elle voulait le retenir.

« Alors Riza, que diriez-vous d'aller en ville faire les boutiques ? » proposa gaiement Maria.

« Si on va dehors … les gens vont voir que je suis différente. » fit remarquer Riza.

« Ah vous voulez parler de ces espèces de cornes. Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons qu'à les cacher. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : Maria chercha une casquette, et la lui posa sur la tête. Après quoi elle l'entraîna dehors.

* * *

De son côté, Roy apprenait ce qui s'était passé au parc. Il n'en revenait pas. Pauvre Edward, avoir ses membres arrachés, comme il avait dû souffrir.

« Si jamais je recroise cette femme, c'est elle qui aura des membres en moins.» menaça Hughes.

Roy sourit. Vu le récit qu'il venait d'entendre, Maes n'aurait aucune chance. Cependant il compris sa réaction. Il approuva également son ami dans sa décision d'adopter les deux orphelins.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois aller bosser. » annonça Roy.

« Ouais moi aussi. A plus Roy. »

Il retourna à sa librairie. Alphonse n'y serait pas aujourd'hui, préférant tenir compagnie à son frère. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il eut la visite de Maria et Riza.

« On passe faire un petit coucou. » dit la brune.

La Diclonius sourit à Roy. Elle arborait une jupe en jean et un petit chemisier entrouvert. Elle approcha de lui.

« Tu es ravissante. Ca se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Elle est très gentille. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? » s'enquit Riza.

« Pourquoi je te manque ? » répondit Roy d'un air charmeur.

« P-pas du tout ! C'est juste pour savoir !» s'exclama Riza en rougissant.

Le brun pouffa de rire devant sa gêne. Mine de rien, s'il lui manquait ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Je rentre à dix-huit heures. Tu vois ça là c'est une montre murale. Il y en a une chez moi. Quand la petite aiguille sera sur le six en bas, et la grande tout en haut sur le douze, ce sera l'heure où je rentrerais.» expliqua-t-il en désignant du pouce la montre derrière lui.

Riza hocha la tête. Un client vint pour payer ses livres, mettant fin à la discussion. De plus, Maria l'invita à quitter les lieux. Elle ramena Riza chez Roy. Une fois seule, la blonde se posta devant la pendule, et attendit. Il était quatre heures. Le six était proche, donc elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps, croyait-elle. Mais …

« Que c'est long ! Que faut-il faire pour la petite aiguille soit sur le six ?» demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Hayate s'approcha, l'air de se demandait ce que Riza faisait assise devant la pendule. Riza avait hâte que Mustang revienne. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Il avait eu raison, tout à l'heure : il lui manquait. La Diclonius ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, seulement une petite semaine, mais cela avait suffit à ce qu'elle s'attache à lui.

« Aloooors !» s'exclama Riza.

Elle fut grandement tentée de réduire cette pendule en miettes. Seulement, elle ne pourrait plus voir l'heure, et Roy ne serait sûrement pas content. Hayate décida de la distraire. Il lui amena donc un jouet, une balle en l'occurrence, qu'il lâcha devant elle. Riza observa la balle sans comprendre.

« Reprends-la. » dit-elle en la faisant rouler.

Le chien la ramassa, et la lâcha de nouveau. Naturellement, Riza la lui rendit. Petit à petit, elle finit par la lancer plus loin. Hayate la ramenait systématiquement. Absorbée par le jeu, Riza en oublia l'heure. Ce fut Hayate lui-même qui l'informa du retour de Roy en se rendant à la porte d'entrée.

« Roy ! » s'exclama Riza.

Elle trottina vers lui. Un peu plus et elle l'enlaçait.

« Bonsoir. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ? » dit Roy.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la montre mettrait autant de temps à venir sur le six. » reprocha Riza.

« Euh oui … pardon. »

Pour lui ça paraissait logique, et il avait oublié que Riza n'y entendait pas grand-chose. Roy alla nourrir son chien, puis se mit à préparer le dîner. Il expliqua à la Diclonius comment mettre la table. Elle y réussit plutôt bien, et fut contente de voir que Roy était satisfait. Riza ne pensait plus du tout à le tuer. Au contraire, elle souhaitait dorénavant reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible.


	7. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous et toutes pour la suite. Nos Diclonius semblent vivre en paix, pourtant rien n'est gagné, ainsi qu'ils vont le constater. Amis et ennemis vont devoir s'allier ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le Diclonius treize a échappé à notre contrôle. C'est très grave. »

« Pourtant, on a recensé aucune mort étrange. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu devenir ? »

Les scientifiques avaient organisé une réunion de crise. L'heure était grave : trois Diclonius étaient en liberté, les trois plus forts. Quand Riza n'était pas revenue prendre sa drogue, ils s'étaient alarmés. Des recherches avaient aussitôt été lancées, mais Central était vaste.

« Peut-être les frères ont-ils réussi à la vaincre. » hasarda quelqu'un.

« Dans ce cas on aurait retrouvé son corps. Nous devons absolument les reprendre. Faisons appel aux militaires.» dit un autre.

« Bien. Avant qu'elle ne nous échappe, le Diclonius treize a pu nous fournir assez de renseignement pour qu'on localise les deux autres. Si on agit vite et bien on pourra les ramener sans trop de casse.» fit le directeur des recherches.

Leur décision prise, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place un plan de bataille.

De son côté, Roy reçut un appel de Jean. Ce dernier avait été débordé et n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite, ni lui communiquer les résultats de la prise de sang de Riza.

« De la drogue tu dis ? » fit Mustang.

« Oui, un truc vraiment bizarre. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils approfondissent les recherches. Cette drogue leur est totalement inconnue. Ils ont réussi cependant à la recréer. Figure-toi que ça annihile complètement la volonté.» expliqua Jean.

« Quelqu'un a donc dû vouloir la maintenir sous contrôle. Pour quelle raison ça … »

« C'est louche. Fais bien gaffe à toi. Celui qui lui a fait ça doit la chercher.» avertit Havoc.

« Compris. Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus. »

Roy raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Riza, qui jouait avec Hayate. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit.

« Dis-moi Riza. Quand je t'ai trouvé je t'ai amenée chez un docteur pour te soigner. Il a trouvé de la drogue dans ton sang. Sais-tu qui te l'as injectée ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je … je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. » répondit-elle en détournant la tête.

Elle était donc consciente qu'on l'avait droguée, devina Roy. Riza espéra vivement qu'il n'insisterait pas. Elle serait obligée de lui dire ce qu'elle était, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voie comme un monstre. La Diclonius était enfin heureuse, et entendait bien préserver ce bonheur.

Roy observa Riza un instant, puis laissa tomber. Il lui était peut-être difficile d'aborder le sujet. La blonde fut soulagée que Roy abandonne la partie, et mal à l'aise à la fois.

« Au fait, que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma, et de dîner ensuite chez des amis ? » proposa Roy.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé des frères Elric, pensant ainsi lui faire une surprise. Riza sourit, et accepta l'offre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez Maes, les deux Diclonius finissaient leurs exercices d'écriture que leur donnait Roy. Edward était sortit de l'hôpital, à sa demande très insistante. Ce genre d'endroit lui rappelait trop le laboratoire où il avait vécu. Le Diclonius avait déjà passé une ou deux nuits dehors plutôt que dans sa chambre. Il ne supportait pas de devoir y rester, ce qui avait contribué à lui permettre de sortir. Hughes s'était chargé de la démarche d'adoption.

Pour l'instant, les services avaient découvert la mort de leur mère, et donc l'affaire serait bientôt réglée. Ce qui ne manquait pas de réjouir tout le monde. Les frères pensaient qu'une fois Maes devenu leur père, les scientifiques ne pourraient plus rien leur faire. Ils avaient donc hâte que la chose soit officielle.

« Je vais aller faire des courses pour le dîner les enfants, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » annonça Hughes.

« D'accord, moi je fais la lecture à nii-san. » répondit Alphonse.

Le cadet tenait à montrer ses progrès en la matière. Maes hocha la tête, prit quelques sacs et sortit. Dehors, une équipe de militaires le regardèrent s'en aller.

« Allez tout le monde en place. »

Discrètement et rapidement, les soldats encerclèrent la maison. Quelqu'un souleva une fenêtre, et entra. Les Diclonius se trouvaient au salon. On entendait que la voix d'Alphonse. Edward était de dos. Un militaire pointa un fusil à seringue hypodermique sur lui. Le coup partit.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a piqué ?» s'exclama Ed en portant une main à son cou.

Il retira la flèche. Sa vue se brouillait sous l'effet sur produit. Le blond comprit ce qui se passait.

« Al … va-t-en … » articula-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Alphonse vit les militaires derrière la porte. Un fusil était braqué sur lui. Mais le Diclonius lança un vecteur qui coupa l'arme en deux. Il frappa ensuite les deux soldats qu'il voyait. Le reste du corps armé fit irruption. Al en désarma autant que possible. Il attrapa également des vases et bibelots qu'il leur lança. Un homme emporta Edward.

« Laissez-le ! On ne rentrera pas ! » s'exclama Al.

Deux vecteurs attrapèrent les chevilles du militaire, et le firent chuter. Pour le moment, les huit vecteurs du jeune Diclonius maintenaient les militaires en respect. Al s'efforçait de les tenir éloigné de lui le plus possible. Il avait rejoint son grand frère, afin que personne ne l'emmène. Les soldats cherchaient un angle d'attaque. Al les surveillait, guettant le moindre geste suspect.

« _Pourvu que je tienne jusqu'au retour de Maes …_ » pensa-t-il.

Un soldat attaqua sur sa gauche, pensant qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il fut attrapé au cou et jeté sur les autres. Le reste du groupe chargea. Alphonse tint bon, frappant aux endroits les plus sensibles. Malgré les gilets pare-balles, les vecteurs étaient suffisamment forts pour causer des douleurs.

« Il faut qu'on l'endorme ! Sans ça on n'y arrivera jamais, et si l'aîné se réveille on est mort.» lança un militaire.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient attaqué en premier. On leur avait bien signalé que le blond était le plus dangereux. Il fut donc décidé d'une attaque simultanée, pendant que quelqu'un le viserait. Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Alphonse ressentit la piqûre de la seringue, et sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

« Edo … Maes … »

« Allez on remballe vite ! »

Les Diclonius furent ramassés, et les soldats quittèrent la demeure. Maes revint quelques instants plus tard. Quand il vit le désordre au salon, ses sacs lui tombèrent des mains.

« Ed ? Al ?» appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Affolé, Hughes se mit à alors à chercher partout dans la maison. Mais il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : les Diclonius venaient d'être enlevés. Il se précipita sur le téléphone.

* * *

De son côté, Roy revenait du cinéma avec Riza accrochée à son bras.

« Ca t'as plu ? » demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

« Oui … beaucoup. » répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ce qui aurait pu se terminer par un baiser. Roy alla décrocher avec un soupir.

« Allô ? »

« Roy c'est moi. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, les petits ont été enlevés. »

Le brun marqua un court temps de silence.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Riza en le voyant raccrocher.

« Des amis à moi ont des problèmes, je dois y aller. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

Elle le suivit au-dehors.

Entre-temps, Ed et Al reprirent connaissance. Ils virent les murs blancs, la porte épaisse, sentirent le froid du sol.

« Non … » souffla Edward.

Il se releva d'un bond. Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être revenus ! Et pourtant … Edward souhaita de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'Alphonse lisait.

« Je suis désolé grand frère, je n'ai pas réussi à nous protéger. » dit Al en baissant la tête.

Alors … c'était vrai. Les scientifiques apparurent derrière une vitre.

« Bienvenue à la maison les enfants. » leur dit-on.

« Ce n'est pas chez nous ! Nous avons été adoptés, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder ici ! » lança Edward.

Les hommes en blouses blanches se regardèrent. S'ils disaient vrai, c'était contrariant.

« Vous appartenez au laboratoire. Cette adoption ne vaut rien.» répondit quelqu'un.

« C'est faux ! Vous nous avez volés à notre mère, nous ne vous avons jamais appartenus !!» s'écria Alphonse.

Ainsi donc ils étaient conscients de leur liberté. Ce serait plus difficile pour les maintenir sous contrôle.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir les mettre sous bêthanol, ceux-là aussi. »

Les chercheurs s'en allèrent. Les Diclonius bouillaient de rage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir.» dit Alphonse.

« Mais papa va venir nous chercher. » répondit Edward.

Al le regarda étonné, puis sourit. Il avait raison, Maes était leur père à présent, et il viendrait à leur secours. Il leur fallait simplement attendre. Et si jamais ces types approchaient, ils s'occuperaient de leur cas. Ed se rendit au fonds du réservoir, face à la porte, avant de s'asseoir dos au mur. De cette manière, il verrait le premier qui oserait entrer. Alphonse le rejoignit. Lui aussi était prêt à lutter. Ca ne pouvait plus durer, cette vie de cobaye.

Le jeune n'aimait pas tuer, mais après avoir goûté à la liberté il était plus que décidé à combattre pour elle. Et aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Evidemment les chercheurs leurs avaient enlevé tous leurs habits. Ca aussi ils le regretteraient.

* * *

Roy arriva enfin chez Maes. Ce dernier le fit entrer. Le brun commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait. Mustang alla jeter un œil au salon. C'est alors que Maes remarqua la présence de Riza. Et il la reconnut aussitôt.

« Vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? » attaqua le brun.

Riza le regarda surprise. Pourquoi cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui criait-il après ? Mais la suite fut plus surprenante. Hughes frappa durement la Diclonius, qui tomba au sol. Le brun se jeta ensuite sur elle. Mais avant que Hughes ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Roy le saisit et le jeta au loin. Il se mit ensuite entre Riza et son ami.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend t'es fou ? » s'exclama Mustang.

« C'est elle Roy ! C'est elle qui a attaqué les enfants et qui a arraché les membres d'Edward !» répondit Maes en montrant Riza.

C'était donc ça, pensa la Diclonius. C'était lui qui l'avait assommée. Roy se tourna vers Riza ahuri. La jeune femme pâlit quand elle vit le changement dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas vrai … Riza tu n'as pas fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Si pourtant. En dépit du bêthanol elle s'en souvenait. Même si elle avait agit contre sa volonté, elle avait bel et bien commis cet acte horrible. Son silence servit de réponse à Roy.

« Mais comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi monstrueuse ?» s'écria Roy.

Riza ouvrit la bouche. Non … il la voyait comme un monstre. La blonde se releva.

« Roy … ne me vois pas comme un monstre. S'il te plaît, il faut … » commença-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas comment je peux faire autrement. S'attaquer à des enfants c'est déjà lâche au possible, mais les mutiler !» coupa le brun.

Riza sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sortit de la maison en courant. Roy soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage. Maes s'approcha de lui, et ferma la porte d'entrée. Roy lui, alla s'effondrer sur un fauteuil.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Elle était pourtant normale avec moi. Un peu agressive au début, mais jamais je ne l'aurais crue capable d'une telle atrocité. Tu dois m'en vouloir de l'avoir amenée ici.» dit-il.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bon, nous devons songer au moyen de récupérer les petits.» répondit Hughes.

Roy avait du mal à se concentrer. Il avait l'impression que Riza l'avait trahi, et s'en ressentait profondément blessé. Mustang s'était attaché à elle. Sûrement plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Pourquoi tu n'appelle pas la police ? » suggéra-t-il malgré tout.

« Parce que j'ai mon idée sur qui est responsable. Et si ça se trouve, ils ont les militaires de leur côté. Ces traces de pas tendent d'ailleurs à le prouver.» répondit-il en montrant le sol.

On y voyait des marques noires de semelles.

« Ce qui veut dire que la police ne pourra rien faire. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont qu'une partie de l'armée avec eux. Nous nous avons la loi.» répondit Roy.

« J'espère que ce sera suffisant. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vécu dans un laboratoire. Reste à trouver lequel. En tout cas, ils ont certainement dû les droguer pour pouvoir les emmener.» reprit Hughes.

Cette remarque déclencha un déclic dans la tête de Roy. Il se redressa.

« La drogue … c'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« De quoi ? » questionna Maes.

« Riza ! Quand je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai amenée chez Jean. Il a trouvé de la drogue dans son sang. D'après ce qu'il dit, ça annihile complètement la volonté.» raconta-t-il.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors réfléchis. Tu m'as dit un jour que les petits étaient des Diclonius. Riza en est une elle aussi parce qu'elle possède des cornes. Ils ont vécu dans un laboratoire, et elle en vient certainement. Les types qui bossent là-bas ont dû la droguer et lui demander de ramener les frères Elric. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas entièrement responsable de la mutilation d'Edward.» expliqua Roy.

« Donc elle doit savoir où ils ont été amenés. Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve.» conclut Maes.

Tous deux se levèrent d'un bond. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Roy prit un parapluie dans sa voiture, pendant que Maes en prit un de chez lui. Riza n'avait pas dû aller bien loin.


	8. Petit tour en enfer

**On approche de la fin. Nos Diclonius vont régler leur compte, et en même temps faire une découverte. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riza s'était réfugiée au parc, l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Roy. Ou plutôt où il l'avait trouvée. La Diclonius était assise sur l'herbe, les genoux ramenés contre elle. Il pleuvait à torrent mais elle s'en fichait. Riza avait mal, si mal. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tant souffert. Comment son cœur pouvait-il causer autant de douleur ? Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage. Qu'allait-elle devenir, à présent que Roy ne voulait plus d'elle ?

Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, la Diclonius sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Tout à coup, Riza remarqua que la pluie ne tombait plus. Du moins pas sur elle. Levant la tête, elle aperçut un parapluie au-dessus d'elle. La blonde chercha d'où il provenait, et rencontra le visage de Roy, debout derrière elle. Riza eut un hoquet de surprise. La Diclonius ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la chercher. Roy s'accroupit, mettant son visage assez près du sien.

« Te voilà. Je me disais bien que tu reviendrais ici.» dit-il doucement.

Riza se contenta de cligner des yeux, toujours étonnée de le voir. Roy avait d'instinct choisi de commencer les recherches au parc. Ca leur avait pris dix bonnes minutes pour la retrouver.

« Tu es complètement trempée. Tu vas tomber malade. » reprit le brun avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, mais ignorait par où commencer.

« Roy … » souffla Riza.

« Ecoute euh … je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté contre toi. Ca m'a fait un choc quand j'ai appris que c'est toi qui as blessé Edward. Je le considère comme ma famille vois-tu.» commença Mustang.

Riza baissa les yeux. Elle avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle le savait.

« Mais je viens de me rappeler un détail. Tu as été droguée.» continua Roy.

« Oui. C'est du bêthanol, ils n'en donnent qu'à moi. Après ça je me vois agir, mais c'est comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, parce que nous appartenons à la même espèce. Ils ont souffert au moins autant que moi. Mais … cette drogue refoule ma volonté. Je ne peux qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne.» expliqua Riza.

Maes écoutait, et comprenait mieux pourquoi une telle chose était arrivée. Roy avait raison, ce n'était pas la faute de Riza. Non, c'était ceux qui avaient enlevés les frères les responsables, ceux qui avaient administré ce bêthanol à Riza.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour retrouver Ed et Al. Tu veux bien Riza ?» questionna Roy.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors finalement il voulait toujours d'elle ? Riza en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle se jeta au cou du libraire. Ce dernier rougit. Riza le serrait fort. Roy sourit, et lui rendit son étreinte. Maes aussi fut surpris. Ca alors … n'en serait-elle pas tombée amoureuse ? Mustang se releva, et Riza avec.

« Allez on rentre. Il faut vite te sécher. »

Riza lui sourit avec tendresse. Roy ôta son manteau qu'il lui passa, et le petit groupe rentra chez Roy. Il la laissa se changer, après lui avoir donné des serviettes. Riza hésita un instant quand à l'usage de ces trucs bleus. Il avait dit que c'était pour se sécher. Bon. Séchons donc. Maria lui avait montré comment s'habiller, aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas. Elle rejoignit ensuite les garçons au salon.

« Euh Riza … pardon pour le … coup tout à l'heure. » fit Maes.

Elle lui sourit, assurant qu'elle avait connu pire. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour calmer l'anxiété des hommes.

« Donc, saurais-tu nous conduire à ces chercheurs ? » demanda Roy.

« Eh bien … j'en connais le nom, mais pas la position exacte du laboratoire. J'étais déjà sous bêthanol quand ils m'ont fait sortir. En revanche je pourrais vous guider à l'intérieur.» répondit Riza.

« Bien, avec le nom ça limitera les possibilités. » fit Maes.

Roy alla chercher une carte de Central, qu'il étala sur sa table basse, et Maes un annuaire. Riza énonça le nom du labo : Wincorp Technology. Hughes chercha dans le bottin pour avoir l'adresse précise, que Roy localisa ensuite.

« Bien : en route. » décida le brun aux yeux verts.

* * *

Dans ce fameux laboratoire, les scientifiques éprouvaient les plus grandes difficultés à maîtriser les frères Elric. En quelques jours, ils étaient devenus plus incontrôlables qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« On dirait qu'ils sont plus forts en matière de combat. » constata une biologiste.

« Hmm. Et Alphonse même s'il ne tue pas, sait se servir de ses vecteurs pour blesser suffisamment.» acquiesça un collègue.

A l'intérieur du réservoir, les gardes battirent une fois de plus en retraite. Edward était fou de rage, et dépeçait tout ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans la pièce blanche. Même une femme qui depuis leur arrivée s'était occupée d'eux, et qu'ils avaient à peu près assimilé à une mère. Mais ce n'était pas leur mère, tout ici n'était que mensonge et souffrance. Ses vecteurs allèrent exploser la vitre derrière laquelle les deux observateurs se tenaient.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir : leur tête fut violemment arrachée du cou. Cela donna lieu à un vent de panique dans la pièce. Naturellement des soldats entrèrent pour faire feu. Alphonse réagit, et trancha net tous les bras tenant une arme.

« Allons-y nii-san ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Al souleva son frère avec ses vecteurs. Le blond agrippa avec les siens le rebord de la fenêtre, évitant ainsi les éclats acérés. Quatre autres vecteurs déblayèrent la place, tandis que les derniers bras aidaient Alphonse à monter. Il joignit ensuite ses efforts à ceux de son aîné. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau dehors, et avec Maes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roy, Riza et Maes arrivaient justement au laboratoire. La blonde passa en tête.

« Je vais devoir utiliser mes vecteurs. Roy euh … » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle était inquiète quand à ce qu'il allait voir. Il lui avait accordé une seconde chance, mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas droit à une troisième.

« D'après ce que je sais, ces types-là ne sont pas des saints. Alors selon moi, ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent.» dit-il.

Riza sourit, rassurée. Roy lui l'était moins. Ces fameux vecteurs devaient être puissants pour arracher un membre. Riza avança vers le poste de garde extérieur. Le gars la vit arriver. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa tête se retrouva explosée contre le mur derrière. La barrière fut ensuite arrachée et tordue, comme si elle avait été faite en papier. Roy regardait ces bras sortir du dos de la Diclonius avec étonnement.

La Diclonius poursuivit son chemin. La porte vitrée coulissante était fermée. Riza regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant un passage discret. Là, la fenêtre d'un bureau. Les bras transparents pulvérisèrent le carreau. La blonde donna un coup de main aux garçons, pour qu'ils puissent entrer sans se couper. Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas foule.

En passant près d'une baie donnant sur une salle d'expérimentation, Hughes donna un coup de coude à Mustang. Le brun tourna la tête. Il découvrit des chaînes attachées à un mur, et du sang par terre et sur le mur. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux, commençant à peine à comprendre quel genre de traitement était infligé aux Diclonius. Plus loin, une salle avec une table comportant des entraves, une autre avec une mitrailleuse et toujours de quoi attacher les cobayes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » fit Maes.

A ce moment-là, un scientifique en blouse blanche apparut devant eux, lisant des notes. Il tourna la tête vers Riza. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. La Diclonius sectionna l'homme en deux. Roy et Maes eurent un sursaut d'horreur. La Diclonius blonde poursuivait son chemin, sans se préoccuper du corps. Les hommes eux, s'en tirent à distance. Soudain, une sirène retentit. Riza s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes repérés. Cachez-vous !» dit-elle.

Roy et son ami se cachèrent dans une salle. Hughes ferma la porte. Un bruit de course retentit. Un groupe de militaire déboula dans le couloir. Riza atterrit au milieu d'eux. Les vecteurs jaillirent, coupant tout de monde par la taille. Derrière la porte où ils se trouvaient, Maes et Roy entendaient les cris et les coups de feu.

* * *

« Venez vite ! » appela Riza.

Ils sortirent aussitôt, et coururent à sa suite en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le carnage qu'elle venait de faire. Très vite, un nouveau barrage de militaires leur coupa la route. Riza se servit de ses bras transparents pour protéger ses amis des balles.

« Attendez ! C'est la Diclonius numéro treize !» s'exclama quelqu'un.

Il y eut un frémissement parmi les gardiens. Ils savaient que c'était là le plus fort des Diclonius et le plus sauvage. Riza ne fit pas mentir sa réputation. Dix-huit bras longs de quatorze mètres se précipitèrent à très grande vitesse sur les hommes. Ces derniers se firent littéralement mettre en pièces. Les bras de Riza en saisissaient certains aux quatre membres, avant de les arracher. D'autres se retrouvaient avec un grand trou à la place du cœur, sans tête, coupés par le milieu, ou à la verticale … Roy porta une main à sa bouche devant ce spectacle.

C'était terrorisant ce que la blonde faisait avec tous ses bras.

Edward et Alphonse, se demanda Maes. Pouvaient-ils faire la même chose ? L'avaient-ils déjà fait ? Etait-ce à cause du danger qu'ils représentaient qu'on les avait confinés ici ? Soudain, le regard de Mustang fut attiré par quelque chose. Un type dans un couloir, qui braquait une sorte de fusil avec un drôle de réservoir au bout. Un fusil antichar, pointé droit sur Riza. Sans réfléchir, Roy se précipita sur le type et le faucha.

Mustang le frappa au visage, mais le militaire lui rendit la pareille. Il se remit debout ensuite, et sortit un pistolet. Roy eut le réflexe de frapper au poignet du type, déviant ainsi la trajectoire de la balle. A la place, elle lui érafla simplement l'épaule.

« AAH ! » cria-t-il.

Riza fut alertée par son cri. Elle le vit à terre et blessé. Un homme devant lui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Maes saisit un pistolet traînant par terre, et fit feu. Toutefois il manqua sa cible. Le soldat leva alors son arme sur lui. Le coup ne partit pas. Contrairement à la main du concerné, coupée par un vecteur. Il fut ensuite capturé par Riza, qui le projeta avec une telle force sur un mur qu'il s'écrabouilla contre.

« ROY ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tiens bon vieux ! » ajouta Maes.

« Ca va, c'est pas trop méchant. En revanche je déguste.» répondit Mustang en se tenant l'épaule.

« Riza ! » fit une voix.

La blonde leva la tête. Ses yeux chocolat s'emplirent de haine. Le responsable de son réservoir. Celui qui avait créé le bêthanol, et qui décidait chaque jour quelle expérience elle allait subir. Il se tenait derrière une ligne de soldats tous armés de fusils antichar.

« C'est qui celui-là ? » interrogea Maes.

« Une des personnes que je hais le plus au monde. C'est lui qui a créé la drogue.» répondit Riza sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Alors c'était à cause de lui qu'Ed avait été blessé par Riza. Les yeux émeraude prirent un éclat métallique.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais de toi-même. » fit le responsable.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous. » répliqua la Diclonius.

Le responsable baissa les yeux vers Roy et Maes. Des civils … pourquoi diable le numéro treize les avait-elle laissés en vie ? Elle tenait l'un d'eux, celui avec les yeux noirs. Elle devait y tenir.

« Tu reviens donc te venger ? » reprit le scientifique.

« Entre autres. Et vous feriez mieux de vous écarter de mon chemin.» avertit la blonde.

L'autre en face sourit. Il leva un bras. Comprenant qu'il allait donner le signal de tir, Maes prit les devant. Le brun avait conservé l'armée trouvée. Il la brandit et fit feu. Le responsable écarquilla les yeux. Puis il bascula en arrière. Riza saisit sa chance. La Diclonius s'élança, et ses vecteurs firent le ménage. De justesse. Les calibres destinés à ce type d'arme entraient dans la catégorie de celles capable de terrasser un Diclonius.

La blonde remercia Maes d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier sourit, pendant qu'il aidait son ami à se remettre debout.

« Je te remercie, mais je peux marcher. » fit le brun.

On chercha de quoi lui faire un bandage. Il fallait vite se remettre en route. Riza savait que les frères étaient logés dans les compartiments dix neuf et vingt. On lui avait donné leur numéro pour les désigner. La Diclonius avait été amenée d'un bout à l'autre du laboratoire, elle le connaissait donc par cœur, droguée ou pas. Quelque temps plus tard, alors qu'ils atteignaient leur but, des voix les interpellèrent.

« Papa ! Tonton Roy ! »

« Ed, Al ! » s'exclama Maes.

Il se précipita vers eux. Ils avaient entendu parler d'intrus, et avaient suivi un groupe de militaires pour découvrir s'il s'agissait de Hughes. Ce dernier les serra fortement contre lui. Roy vint les rejoindre, et eut droit à son étreinte. Soudain, Al eut un cri de peur en découvrant Riza derrière.

« Du calme. Elle est venue nous aider.» fit Maes.

« Mais c'est elle qui m'a blessé ! » dit Edward.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, à cause du produit spécial que les gens d'ici m'injectent.» répondit Riza.

Ed l'observait. Elle avait l'air différente, plus douce. Elle devait donc dire la vérité. Soudain, Roy et Maes furent violemment tiré en arrière. Derrière, tout un groupe de Diclonius enfants. Riza comprit qu'on leur avait injecté du bêthanol, à cause de leur regard vitreux.

« Ca suffit maintenant. Tous les trois vous allez vous rendre, autrement je fais exécuter vos amis. » avertit le président.

« Papa, tonton ! » fit Alphonse.

Ed et Riza affichaient une grande peur. Roy et Maes étaient solidement maintenant par les vecteurs des Diclonius.

« Vous essayez quoi que ce soit, et ils meurent aussitôt. » reprit le président.

Riza serra les poings. Lui … qui avait décidé des recherches sur son espèce, qui avait arrachés des enfants à leur famille, leur avait fait subir des choses inhumaines … lui qu'elle haïssait tant. Parce qu'il l'avait amenée ici dès sa naissance, parce que pour lui elle était un monstre. Roy et Maes échangèrent un regard. Cet homme … il ressemblait à la jeune femme.

« Papa. » fit Riza.


	9. Il est temps de vivre

**Voilà c'est la fin. Règlement de compte pour Riza, et ensuite on parlera d'avenir. Meric à tout le monde d'avoirsuivi cette fic, et rendez-vous pour la prochaine. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les garçons regardèrent Riza avec stupéfaction. Quoi ce type était le père de Riza ? Le président du laboratoire ? Incroyable. Dans tous les sens du terme. Comment cet homme avait-il pu oser traiter sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair, comme un rat de laboratoire ? Et pas seulement elle, mais tous ceux de son espèce.

« Riza. Décidément tu es une source de problèmes depuis ta venue au monde.» répondit son père.

La blonde serra les dents. Une rage sans nom l'avait envahie à la vue de cet homme honni. Depuis des années, elle l'avait suppliée de la sortir de là, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait conduite ici. Et lui, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui dire qu'il la détestait de toute les manière possibles et imaginables. L'homme avait déjà voulu un garçon, et donc dès le départ leurs relations étaient vouées à mal se passer.

Mais qu'en plus elle ne soit pas humaine … ça avait été le comble. Riza le dégoûtait. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

« Ca fait des années que je rêve de te déchiqueter. » siffla la blonde.

« Tu parle vraiment comme un animal. J'aurais dû te tordre le cou dès que j'ai vu ces maudites cornes sur ta tête. Si ça n'avait pas été le souhait de l'armée de créer un bataillon de Diclonius, tu serais morte.» rétorqua le président.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Ce type était tout bonnement atroce. Et l'armée … c'était donc pour ça qu'ils faisaient des études ? Pour pouvoir les transformer en arme ?

« Dites donc, je vous signale qu'elle n'a pas demandé à être ce qu'elle est. C'est aussi de votre faute.» intervint Roy.

Le président le regarda d'un air presque choqué.

« De ma faute ? Celle de sa mère vous voulez dire ! Moi jamais je n'aurai pu mettre au monde un monstre pareil !» répliqua-t-il.

« Ben voyons ! Je reconnais bien là un homme lâche !» rétorqua Mustang.

Le libraire était outré au possible par le comportement de cet homme. Il mourrait d'envie de lui coller son poing en pleine face pour oser parler de Riza ainsi. Le président avait visiblement envie de faire la même chose avec lui.

« Vous me traitez de lâche ?! » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Parfaitement. Essayez donc de me faire taire ...» continua Mustang.

« Roy tais-toi ! » s'écria Riza.

Son père allait le tuer c'était certain. Il devait absolument cesser de le provoquer.

« … sans vos petits gardes du corps. Que je vois si vous êtes réellement un homme.» fit Roy, sourd à la supplique de Riza.

Le président regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait très attachée à cet homme. S'il parvenait à le mater, elle se soumettrait certainement, rien que pour qu'il reste en vie.

« Un combat ? Entendu j'accepte.» sourit le père de Riza.

* * *

Il ordonna aux Diclonius de relâcher Mustang. Ensuite, ils s'écartèrent, laissant les deux hommes se faire face.

« Que personne n'intervienne. » fit Roy à l'adresse de ses amis.

Riza approcha malgré tout, inquiète pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car à présent elle pouvait bien se l'avouer : il lui avait plu dès le départ. Si jamais il faisait tuer par son père … jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

« Faites-lui confiance. Votre père ne sait pas à qui il a affaire.» chuchota Maes.

Riza le regarda. L'homme à lunettes affichait un sourire en coin. La blonde reporta son attention sur les combattants. Déjà un coup était parti, porté par le père de Riza. Roy évita et bloqua, avant de faire une clé à son adversaire. Le président voulut se libérer par un coup de coude. Roy s'écarta, mais en lui tenant le poignet. Ainsi, il était hors d'atteinte, tout en ayant son adversaire immobilisé.

« Vous vous cachez derrière moi … et vous me traitez de lâche ! » articula le président, plié en deux.

« Si vous préférez que je vous claque le beignet … » répliqua Mustang.

Il libéra son adversaire d'un coup, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Après quoi, Roy lui colla deux crochets et un coup de pied retourné.

« Il suffit de demander. » dit-il.

Le père de Riza s'effondra sur le dos. Il fusilla Mustang du regard.

« Tuez-les tous ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les Diclonius sur les côtés tournèrent la tête vers eux. Roy et Maes écarquillèrent les yeux, puis les fermèrent, attendant de sentir la douleur et la mort les envelopper. Mais il ne se passa rien. Les adultes regardèrent, pour voir les malheureux enfants tous morts sur le sol. Edward, Riza et Al se mordirent la lèvre, baissèrent les yeux ou serraient les poings. Ils avaient eu le même réflexe. Trente quatre vecteurs avaient décimé la totalité du groupe.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu ça. Riza avait espéré qu'une fois son père mort, les enfants seraient libres. A cause de lui, ils avaient été forcés de les tuer, pour sauver leurs amis. Même Alphonse n'avait pu faire autrement. C'était parti d'un coup, comme ça. Un réflexe instinctif. Les trois Diclonius sentirent les larmes leur monter aux yeux.

Le président se releva. Il était furieux de voir qu'il avait perdu tout son projet. Son regard croisa celui de sa fille.

« Toi … tu n'es qu'un MONSTRE !! » explosa Riza.

Elle se rua vers lui. Sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille face à elle, son père prit la fuite.

« Riza !! » appela Roy.

Il s'élança après eux. Durant la course, le président ordonna qu'on arrête Riza. Mais la Diclonius était dans un tel état de rage et de désespoir mêlés qu'elle massacrait ceux qui s'opposaient à elle encore plus vite que d'habitude. Et derrière, Roy sautait par-dessus les morceaux de cadavres. Enfin, les vecteurs de la blonde saisirent le président. Riza se mit alors à le frapper de toutes ses forces, même avec ses poings.

« Riza ça suffit ! » s'exclama Roy.

Il la saisit à bras-le-corps. Riza se débattit un instant. Ses vecteurs étaient toujours accrochés à son père. Ce dernier se fit mettre en pièce au sens propre du terme.

« Ma puce calme-toi ! » fit Roy en lui prenant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

Riza réalisa qu'il venait de lui donner un surnom affectueux. Cela fit retomber toute sa colère. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Roy … et éclata en sanglots.

« Ca va aller. Le cauchemar est fini. Tu ne reviendras plus dans cet endroit.» lui dit-il.

« Non … ni moi ni personne d'autre. Je vais détruire cet horrible endroit.» répondit Riza.

« Alors on va t'aider. » fit Alphonse.

« Pour que plus aucun autre enfant ne soit enfermé ici. » ajouta Edward.

« Mais comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? Ce labo est énorme.» demanda Maes.

« Il doit y avoir une salle contenant des tableaux électriques. Un bon incendie avec une explosion devrait suffire.» répondit Roy.

« Alors allons-y. » décida Riza.

* * *

Ils se remirent en route. Le reste du personnel fut éliminé comme les gardes. Tout ceux qui voulaient les arrêter, les enfermer de nouveau ou les tuer étaient éradiqués. Au passage, les Diclonius causaient autant de dégâts matériels que possible. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la salle électrique.

« Un bon seau d'eau devrait faire l'affaire. Voyons un peu.» dit Maes.

Il farfouilla dans la pièce en face, qui contenait justement les produits ménagers. Hughes sourit. Il remplit un seau avec divers produits inflammables et explosifs. Puis il marcha d'un bon pas vers la salle.

« Allez-y, arrachez-moi quelques boîtiers. » demanda-t-il.

Les trois Diclonius hochèrent la tête. Leurs bras défoncèrent les boîtiers, les brisèrent et arrachèrent des câbles. Maes demanda ensuite à tout le monde de s'écarter. Il balança le contenu du seau. L'électricité ne tarda pas à enflammer l'endroit.

« Tenez : balancez tous les produits d'entretien dedans, mais de loin. Ensuite il faudra partir d'ici très vite.» reprit-il.

A l'aide de leurs vecteurs, les Diclonius prirent les produits ménagers qu'ils lancèrent dans la pièce. Une première explosion retentit. Maes sema d'autres produits ici et là, pendant que tout le monde filait. Les explosions se succédaient derrière eux, et les flammes dévorèrent tout sur leur passage. Roy trouva dans une salle de l'alcool. Il en brisa les flacons par terre, avant d'en lancer un dans le brasier.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils sortaient du bâtiment en flamme.

« Hé ! Y'a des voitures. On pourrait en profiter.» suggéra Roy.

« Bonne idée ! Parce que l'essence ça crame et plutôt bien.» approuva Hughes avec un sourire sadique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire papa ? » questionna Edward.

« Hihi j'adore que vous m'appeliez comme ça. Trouvez-nous des branches. Riza, tu viens avec nous. »

Les jeunes partirent dans un sens, pendant que les adultes allèrent dans l'autre. Maes demanda à Riza d'ôter le cache sous les volants des voitures. Ensuite, Roy et lui se chargèrent de positionner autant de véhicule que possible en face du labo. Après quoi, une branche était coincée sur l'accélérateur par les frères. Les voitures fonçaient, et venaient rajouter à la destruction de l'endroit. Naturellement, ils s'empressèrent de s'éloigner. Le laboratoire explosait, illuminant la nuit. Le groupe s'arrêta un moment, hors de l'enceinte du bâtiment scientifique pour contempler le spectacle. Roy passa un bras autour de la taille de Riza. Elle se serra contre lui. Maes posa ses mains sur les épaules des enfants.

« Voilà, soupira-t-il. Une page qui se tourne. Maintenant on va pouvoir vivre en paix. »

« En espérant que ce genre de chose ne se renouvellera plus. » ajouta Roy.

« Nous sommes les derniers des nôtres. On devrait être tranquilles un bon bout de temps.» fit Edward.

« Alors, rentrons passer une nuit tranquille. » conclut Maes.

Ils tournèrent le dos au laboratoire. Chacun rentra chez soi avec un soulagement évident.

* * *

Riza approcha de la chambre de Roy, où se dernier défaisait son lit.

« Je peux … dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle rougissante.

« Bien sûr ma belle. Approche.» sourit le brun.

Riza s'avança souriante. Chez Maes, ce dernier borda ses enfants, qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il sortit ensuite, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba sur une photo de sa femme enceinte. Il soupira doucement. Maes avait encore du chagrin, que les frères contribuaient à atténuer petit à petit.

Deux jours plus tard, Maes emmena les petits dans leur village d'origine.

Ces derniers redécouvrirent avec curiosité l'endroit où ils étaient nés. Mais ce fut surtout les retrouvailles avec Pinako Rockbell qui fut le plus émouvant. La vieille dame en pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Vous avez tellement grandis tous les deux ! » dit-elle en les regardant.

« Tu nous a énormément manqué mamie ! » fit Al tout ému.

Elle fit entrer le petit monde dans sa maison. Elle remercia Maes de les avoir adoptés.

« Ces vauriens de militaires ont tués leur mère et les ont enlevés. Nous nous sommes fait tellement de soucis pour eux.» raconta Pinako.

La pauvre avait perdu son fils et sa belle-fille dans un accident de voiture il y a des années. Sarah était enceinte à ce moment-là. Autant dire qu'il y avait eu du chagrin.

« Enfin vous avez de nouveau une famille, c'est très bien. Tâchez d'être sages.» recommanda-t-elle avec une mine espiègle.

« Pas de soucis mamie ! » sourit Edward.

Ils passèrent trois jours au village, trois jours à l'explorer, à se rappeler. Ils se souvenaient de pleins de choses, les souvenirs étant tout ce qu'il leur était resté lors de leur séjour au laboratoire. Certains villageois les reconnurent, et vinrent les saluer avec bonheur. Ils ne savaient trop quoi répondre quand on leur demandait où ils étaient passés. Cependant comme tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient été enlevés, on imaginait facilement qu'ils étaient retenus quelque part.

A la fin des trois jours, ils revinrent à Central.

Maes hésitait à inscrire les frères à l'école, de peur que leurs cornes ne les fassent remarquer.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire venir un précepteur. On en connaît un tu te souviens ?» suggéra Roy.

« Falman ! Mais oui t'as raison ! En plus il me fera bien un prix.» s'exclama Maes.

« Je t'enverrais Riza aussi, je crois que ça lui fera du bien. » ajouta Roy.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. »

C'est ainsi que Vato Falman vint enseigner aux trois Diclonius, ce qui contribua à resserrer les liens entre eux. Ed et Al virent bientôt Riza comme une grande sœur. Le blond lui avait pardonné sa mutilation, à présent qu'il connaissait le fonds de l'histoire. Roy décida de prendre Riza comme assistante dans sa librairie. La jeune femme prenait soin de cacher ses cornes avec des rubans ou des chapeaux.

En bref, nos Diclonius vivaient enfin comme ils l'entendaient.


End file.
